Presentando El Futuro: Harry Potter
by BlackJoanne24
Summary: Un baúl con una extraña carta que proviene de casi dos décadas en el futuro aparecen ante Dumbledore en 1980, donde le pide que reuna a La Orden del Fénix y otras personas más para leer las aventuras de Harry Potter y sus amigos.
1. La carta, el baúl y los visitantes

Disclaimer: La historia de Harry Potter así como sus personajes no me petence. (ya quisiera)

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre 1980<strong>

Eran vísperas navideñas y James y Lily Potter se encontraban en su casa localizada en el Valle de Godric, en espera de que los integrantes de La Orden del Fénix llegaran para dar inicio una reunión, convocada por el director de Hogwarts, el tan prestigiado colegio de Magia y Hechicería y fundador de dicha Orden.

De pronto un ruido en la sala de estar de la casa pone en alerta a la pareja, pero afortunadamente cuando James fue a investigar de quien se trataba, sólo se encontró con Albus Dumbledore, el cual llegaba con cierta expresión de desconcierto.

- _Profesor, es usted... _- dijo Lily entrando a la sala que al no escuchar nada de acercó a investigar, algo típico de ella - _nos da mucho gusto verle_ - completó James.

- _Me agrada su recibimiento Sra. Potter, se lo agradezco_ - Lily sonrojada (aún no se acostumbraba a que la llamaran así, y la expresión de suficiencia de James no le ayudaba en nada) - _Sin embargo la reunión que nos aguarda sospecho que será aún más interesante que mi llegada_ -.

James no alcanzaba a comprender que podría ser tan importante.

Los tres se sentaron en la sala de los Potter en espera de las personas citadas, poco a poco fueron llegando Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice y Frank Longbottom, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon, Hestia Jones, Gideon y Fabian Prewett acompañas por su hermana Molly y su esposo Arthur Weasley, Edgar Bones y Alastor Moody

En cuanto todos se saludaron y un muy emocionado Sirius Black y un tranquilo Remus Lupin saludaran al pequeño Harry de tan solo 4 meses y medio de nacido, tan solo después de eso, se sentaron a escuchar lo que Dumbledore les tenía que decir

-_Perfecto, verán, estaba sólo en mi despacho esperando a que Fawkes ardiera, cuando inesperadamente la chimenea se encendiera de manera misteriosa..._- para este momento todos le ponían atención con excepción de Ojo Loco que creía que en ese momento podría estar capturando mortífagos - _me acerqué a la chimenea dándome cuenta de que dentro de ella se hallaba un baúl con el emblema de Hogwarts grabado en él y por encima, atada a ella con un listón dorado una carta, a mi parecer, idéntica a la que se les entrega en 1er año_ - , - _pero, profesor, nadie puede burlar las defensas del castillo y sinceramente no creo que haya alguien capaz__ de burlar la Red Flu del despacho del director_ - comentó Lily siendo apoyada por los demás presentes en la sala - ¡_oh!, la magia es sorprendente Sra. Potter, y Hogwarts siempre sorprende a sus habitantes_ - dijo sonriente el profesor, sacando de su túnica un sobre, donde había un pergamino, lo abrió y se dispuso a leer ante la atenta mirada de todos:

_ Estimado Profesor Dumbledore_

_Seguramente le parecerá extraño y tal vez sospechosa mi manera de comunicarme con usted, y está en todo su derecho, ahora, permítame explicarle el motivo de esta carta._

_Primero que nada, le comunico que está leyendo líneas escritas 20 años en el futuro, sé que le parecerá sorprendente, pero como usted sabe, en el mundo de los magos todo es posible, con excepción de revivir a los muertos. Considerando que me estoy extendiendo demasiado le explicare, dentro del baúl se encuentran siete libros, uno por cada año en Hogwarts, dentro de ellos encontrará escritas las aventuras de un trio de estudiantes que siendo tan jóvenes se enfrentaron al mal. Encontrara la clave para derrotar a Lord Voldemort, algo que en este tiempo ya se ha hecho. Ahora, le suplico reúna a las siguientes personas ya que es importante que estén presentes en la lectura, ya sea por su interés por derrotar a Lord Voldemort o porque tal vez aparezcan en la lectura._

_He de advertirle que cuatro de ellos en estos momentos siguen los ideales de Lord Voldemort, pero es necesario que ellos escuchen lo que se dirá en los libros._

_Le dejo una lista con los nombres de dicha lista._

_Lily Evans _

_James Potter _

_Remus Lupin_

_Sirius Black_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Marlene McKinnon_

_Dorcas Meadowes_

_Edgar Bones_

_Hestia Jones_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Alastor Moody_

_Fabian Prewett_

_Gideon Prewett_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Molly weasley_

_Andrómeda Tonks_

_Ted Tonks_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Pomona Sprout_

_Rubeus Hagrid_

_Severus Snape_

_Regulus Black_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_A los últimos cuatro le pido de favor los cite en el colegio, cuando estén todos reunidos les pido vayan al séptimo piso del castillo, encontraran una sala oculta del castillo, llamada __"sala multipropósito" o "sala de los menesteres", esta les proporciona to__do aquello que necesiten excepto comida._

_Si deciden leer estos libros la caja se abrirá con una contraseña si no, esta desaparecerá y ustedes olvidaran esto. _

_Los acompañaran unos visitantes del futuro entre los años 1995 y 1999_

_Atentamente: El Trio De Oro y el trio de plata_

_Pd: Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas_

Leyó Dumbledore omitiendo la posdata.

Está de más decir que todos estaban desconcertados.

- _Dumbledore, estas completamente seguro de que no es una trampa_ - le dijo Moody.

- _Compruébala tu mismo Alastor_ - le respondió Albus tendiéndole el pergamino, este lo tomo y después de examinarlo minuciosamente y realizar unos complicados hechizos se la regresó a Dumbledore con una expresión tosca, - _es verdad, no está truncada_ - les dijo a los demás.

Todos se voltearon a ver confusos hasta que alguien se decidió a romper el silencio.

_- ¿El trio de oro y el de plata? ¿Quiénes serán?_ -dijo Dorcas

- _No lo sé hermosa pero es gracioso_ - le respondió Sirius ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Lily, Dorcas, Alice, Marlene y Hestia - _no es momento de tus tonterías Sirius_ - le respondió Dorcas.

- _¿Qué haremos señor?_ - le preguntó Frank al profesor - _si están de acuerdo, iremos al castillo, no creo que nos haga daño un poco de ayuda en nuestr__a lucha contra Lord Voldemort_ -.

- _Pero profesor, que haremos con los otros cuatro que también mencionan, son mortífagos -_ habló por primera vez James, alternando la mirada entre Lily y Sirius, sabía que a estos aún les dolía el camino que había tomado Snape y Regulus respectivamente. - _Oh creo que nuestros amigos del futuro lo resolvieron_ - dijo sacando otros tres pergaminos con el nombre de Regulus Black, Severus Snape y Matrimonio Malfoy escrito en ellos. - _Además Sr. Potter, creo yo que todos merecemos se__gundas oportunidades_ -.

Entonces sin perder el tiempo y comentando lo sucedido entre ellos mismos se dirigieron por medio de Red Flu a Hogwarts, directamente al despacho de la Profesora McGonagall que se encontraba reunida con el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout, tambien estaba Andromeda Tonks con su esposo Ted Tonks y Augusta Longbottom que al parecer estaba al tanto de todo.

Juntos se dirigieron al séptimo piso como lo mencionaba la carta, ya ahí, estaban esperándolos los cuatro invitados no tan deseados.

Ya que ninguno hizo amago de entablar conversación Dumbledore les entregó a los 4 las cartas que eran destinadas a ellos que venían del futuro, ellos después de leerlas hicieron un gesto de aprobación hacia Dumbledore, este hizo lo suficiente para entrar a la Sala.

Dentro se encontraba ya el baúl que hasta donde recordaba el profesor, la había dejado en su despacho.

Ya habiendo todos aceptado leer los libros, Albus le pidió a los Merodeadores que abrieran el baúl, mostrándoles sólo a ellos la contraseña, estos se asustaron pero al ver la expresión relajada del director se calmaron, una vez dicha la contraseña y habiendo tocado el baúl con la varita de los tres amigos este se abrió, desapareciendo completamente y dejando en su lugar una mesa con 7 libros con empastadura roja y números grabados en color dorado.

Edgar Bones deseó que aparecieran sillones y cojines para poder leer cómodamente ya que se veía que los libros eran largos, la sala se los brindó dejando a todos estupefactos.

Una vez que todos se sentaron, el grupo de Slytherin un poco alejado y muy callado Albus tomo el primer libro, pero en eso una bruma negra apareció y cuando se fue disipando revelaron a un grupo de adolescentes y unas personas de edad adulta.

Uno de ellos habló:

- _Hola a todos, mi nombre es Harry Potter, soy hijo de Lily y James Potter como podrán ver_ - James y Lily sonrieron, y un pensamiento de _"es idéntico a mi" "tiene mis ojos" cruzó por sus cabezas _respectivamente.

- _Hermione Granger, nacida muggle_ - Ganándose una mirada despectiva de Lucius y Narcissa

- _Yo soy Neville Longbottom hijo de Frank y Alice y ella es mi novia Hannah Abott_ - dijo Neville yendo a saludar a su abuela y a sus padres, intentando que no se notara su emoción, al notar eso Harry fue a saludar a sus padres intentando oculta su emoción. Alice estaba encantada, se veía que esa muchacha era una buena persona para su hijo.

- _Luna Lovegood hija de Xenophilius y Pandora Lovegood_ –

- _Ginny… -_

_-… Ron…_

_-… __Fred… -_

_-… __George… -_

_-… Percy… -_

_-… Charlie… -_

_-… y Bill Weasley, hijos de Molly y Arthur Weasley –. _

- ¡_Siete! Consíganse un pasatiempo_ - gritaron los gemelos Prewett provocando un sonrojo Weasley a la pareja

-_Yo soy Fleur Weasley de soltera Delacour _- nótese que Canuto se le quedó viendo embobado – _es mi esposa_ – terminó Bill.

Gideon y Fabian levantaron los pulgares en señal de triunfo.

- _Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcissa y ella es Astoria Greengrass mi novia_ -

- _¿Es sangre pura?_ – preguntó Lucius a su hijo pero fue la propia Astoria quien respondió: -_Eso en realidad no importa pero si le permite dormir tranquilo, sí, mi sangre es completamente pura_ – le respondió la que sería su nuera en el futuro.

- _Mi nombre es Remus, creo que ya me conocen_ - , *Remus te vez muy viejo* le dijo James en susurro a su amigo - _y él es_ - pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido.

- _Yo soy Sirius Black y al que se atreva a decirme que estoy viejo le lanzare un cruciatus_ - dijo con un brillo asesino en sus ojos, retando con la mirada a James a que dijera algo y este solo lo miro desafiante pero antes que pudiera decirle algo Remus lo interrumpió - _somos del futuro, aunque creo que ya se habían dado cuenta_ -.

- _Insisto que están viejos_ - afirmó James _- ¡oh, vamos! Incluso ustedes se dan cuenta_ - dijo refiriéndose a Lunático y a Canuto – _y no creo que Canuto Mayor vaya a lanzarme la imperdonable_ -.

- _No estaría tan seguro, Sirius es muy demente cuando de su apariencia hablamos_ – menciono Ginny yendo a saludar a sus papas y tíos.

- _¿Y tu cuando naciste Ginny?_ - le preguntaron sus papas ya que hasta el momento su hijo menor era Ron – _nací en Agosto de 1981, lo que quiere decir que en estos momentos ya estas embarazada mamá, tú me dijiste que te enteraste a finales de este mes –. _Eso provoco que casi felicitaran a la pareja.

Remus y Sirius fueron a ver al matrimonio Potter y a cargar a MiniHarry

- Bueno, creo que más tarde se pondrán al corriente con las típicas pláticas que pudieran tener con sus futuros familiares, mientras tanto hay que leer - ¿típicas? Si claro, sólo Dumbledore podía decir eso, digo, no es como si todos los días vieras a tus hijos ya crecidos que vienen de casi dos décadas en el futuro, pensaba la mayoría.

-_Bien comencemos con la lectura, Sr Lupin, quisiera leer usted por favor_ –

-_ Claro Profesor – _dijo mientras los demás se acomodaban en los sillones de la siguiente manera:

Harry Ron y Hermione en un sillón de tres personas al igual que Ginny Luna y Neville junto con Hannah, sólo que al ser 4 personas el sillón se hizo más grande.

Los Gemelos Weasley en uno grande al lado de sus tíos Gideon y Fabian.

Fleur y Bill en un sillón para dos, Charlie junto con Percy y Draco y Astoria los imitaron.

Los demás ya estaban sentados en sillones por parejas: Lily y James, Frank y Alice, Arthur y Molly Ted y Andrómeda y Narcissa con Lucius.

Marlene, Dorcas, Edgar y Hestia en un sillón grande.

Remus y Sirius con sus versiones del pasado se sentaron en un sillón grande.

La profesora McGonagall, Moody, Augusta, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Sprout, Hagrid, Snape y Regulus prefirieron sillones individuales al igual que el profesor Dumbledore.

Remus al ver que todos tomaron sus asientos tomo el primer libro que tenía el numero 1 grabado en el.

Al tomarlo, debajo del número se fueron grabando letras doradas dejando el título del libro, Remus dijo: -_Bien, este libro se llama: Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_ – dijo mirando a Harry, por fin se enteraría de lo que su "sobrino" había hecho antes de conocerlo.

- ¡_Que tiene que ver mi hijo con la piedra de Flamel? – _Preguntó a nadie en concreto James.

-Tal vez si dejaras que Remus leyera nos enteraríamos James – le aconsejo Edgar.

- _¡Oh! está bien, Lunático Mayor, empieza por favor_ - Remus solo esbozo una sonrisa ya que extrañaba que James le dijera Lunático, abrió el libro y leyó: - _El primer capítulo se llama: _**El niño que vivió. -**

* * *

><p>Pasado: LunáticoJoven Lupin y Canuto/Joven Black

Futuro: Remus/Lunático Mayor y Sirius/CanutoMayor

La razón por la que hago esto es porque me gustan mucho este tipo de historias, y con todas las que ya he leído pues me animé a escribir la mía.

Espero y les guste


	2. El niño que vivió

Disclaimer: La historia de Harry Potter así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. (ya quisiera)

****- El primer capítulo se llama: **El niño que vivió.**** -*****

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive…**

-_¿Dursley? Pero, ese es el apellido del esposo de mi Hermana _- dijo con contrariedad Lily. Todos la miraron sorprendidos de que el libro iniciara de esa manera, ante eso Remus volvió a leer

…**estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

-_con normales se refieren a personas sin magia_ - se aventuró a decir Harry antes de que alguien le preguntara.

**Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

-_que personas tan cerradas de mente_ - dijo Hermione, ganándose una mirada estupefacta de su dos amigos recordando el asunto del Cuento de los Tres Hermanos pero no le dijeron nada para no crear preguntas que no podrían responder

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

Hermione hizo aparecer una pizarra donde mágicamente apareció la imagen de un taladro - _es para hacer agujeros en la pared, los muggles lo ocupan para poder colocar algo en la pared y este no caiga o para otras cosas -_

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual…**

- _una familia de sílfides, claro está_ - dijeron los Gemelos Prewett

…**lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. ***_Entrometida* _ pensaron las mujeres de la sala aunque no dijeron nada **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él. Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter;…**

- _Pero si los Potter son unas grandes personas - _dijeron Alice y Frank -

- _Y más ahora que Lily mejoró el apellido - murmuraron Dorcas y Marlene_

_- Si, exactamen… ¡oigan! - les gritó James_

_-Si llaman mejorar a casarse con una sangre sucia…- _comenzó a decir Lucius viendo con profundo desdén a Lily.

James se levantó con varita en mano dispuesto a hechizarlo cuando la profesora McGonagall hablo: -_Sr. Malfoy le suplicare3 que no haga comentarios de ese tipo o será retirado de la sala_ - Lucius hizo amago de levantarse cuando Draco lo detuvo - _Padre, siéntate y quédate callado si sabes lo que te conviene - _ante la atenta mirada de todos, temiendo por lo que le pudiera hacerle a Lucius por hablarle así, pero por la mirada que Narcissa le mandó a su esposo este decidió quedarse callado y sentado no sin antes enviarle un mirada de enojo al que se decía ser su hijo.

- _No te atrevas a mencionar nada acerca del estatus de sangre de mi esposa si no quieres que te demuestre porque he enfrentado a Voldemort y he salido con vida - _dijo con voz calmada James mirando con desprecio a Lucius y ante una mirada orgullosa de Harry para su padre que este no noto Remus siguió leyendo

… **La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,**

- _¡No soy un inútil!_- grito alterado James

**eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-_ ¡Harry es un excelente amigo y persona! _- gritaron la mayoría de los que venían del futuro. Harry se ruborizó.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta. Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana. **

-_No es normal que vuelen lechuzas por la mañana y menos en un barrio completamente muggle ¿Qué está pasando?_ - Pero los futuristas no contestaron

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

- _Los gatos no ven planos, a no ser que sea un animago - _dijo Augusta mirando A McGonagall

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. **

- ¿_Porque los muggles temen que la magia exista? - _preguntó Arthur

_- Creo que los que Dursley teme es que algo afecte su tranquila, normal y aburrida vida - _Le explicó Lily

**El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día. Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados.**

_- Que puede ser tan importante para que se descuiden de esa manera, están exponiéndose demasiado___

**El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! **Insertar gestos de asco por parte de Sirius y mirada fulminante de las serpientes en la sala** ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. **

- _Completamente normal, los muggles no deberían verlas_ -Afirmó Hestia

**La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

_-Que muggle tan irritante -_dijo Narcissa y Draco sonrió, a su mamá le disgustaban esas personas exasperantes ya fueran muggles o magos.

**Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente. Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación. —Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído... —Sí, su hijo, Harry... **

_-¿Qué ocurre?_ - volvió a preguntar Lily.

-_Sólo escuchen_ - les dijo Sirius

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

- De ninguna manera llamaría así a mi hijo- interrumpió Lily

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

- _Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así habría sido muy afortunado, la Srta. Evans es una persona magnifica_ - hablo el profesor Flitwick

- _Gracias profesor y soy Potter, Sra. Potter_- le dijo al profesor.

- _Si, aprecien el esfuerzo que trabajo me costó_ - mencionó James sin percatar la mirada de desprecio de Snape.

**Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta. —Perdón — ***tiene modales* pensaron la mayoría** gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban: — ¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. **

- _Se ha ido, Voldemort se ha ido - _Dijo sin poder creérselo Sirius - _el cara de serpiente por fin se ha ido - _

- _Eso no puede ser, el Señor Tenebroso no pudo haber desaparecido - _dijo con desconcierto Lucius

_- No puedo creerlo, oh eso es perfecto - _murmuro Molly

_- ¿Que tiene que ver la familia Potter con Voldemort? - _preguntó Lunático ocasionando que el ánimo decayera y tanto Lily como James se miraron preocupados. Dumbledore intuyendo lo que había pasado le pidió a Remus que continuara.

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación). Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos. — ¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta. El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. **

_- Si, es un animago…- dijo Gideon_

_- … y es la profesora más temida de Hogwarts - terminó Fabian_

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa. La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). **

_- Que niño tan malcriado - _murmuro Molly

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche. —Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica **

_- Debe ser un mago, o alguien que sabe de la magia - _dijo la profesora Sprout

_- ¿No serás tú Ted?- _le dijo Andrómeda a su esposo

_- Si puede ser, cuando era niño siempre quise trabajar en la TV muggle- _le respondió

—**. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim? —Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa. El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter... La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. —Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana? Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana. **

**- **Ya quisiera tener yo una hermana así - dijo Remus

—**No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué? —Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro... — ¿Y qué? — interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley —Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

-¿_Su grupo? - _preguntó la mayoría

- _Se refieren a los magos _- les dijo Neville

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado: —El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no? —Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez. —¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no? —Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión. **

_- ¡Harry es un nombre precioso! - _Gritaron en la sala

—**Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo. No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. ¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo. **

-_Deberíamos presentarnos con sus vecinos Lily, sería muy divertido - _le dijo James a Lily, ella sólo sonrió, estaba más preocupada con el hecho de que un libro que habla de su hijo comience con la vida de su hermana_._

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley.**

James sonrió ante la sola idea de darles una sorpresa a su cuñada y concuño.

**Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase...**

Todos voltearon a ver al matrimonio.

- _No pensé que fuera para tanto - _dijo Lily

**No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos... ¡Qué equivocado estaba! El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive.**

_-¿Que es lo que espera profesora?- _le pregunto Molly pero nadie le respondió.

**Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. **

-_¿Qué podría hacer ahí usted profesor? - _cuestiono Lily al director, de mas esta decir que ella estaba muy preocupada, y la expresión de su hijo Harry no le ayudaba en nada, en nada.

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. **

_*Usted no tiene idea de cuánto* _pensó Harry

**Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró: —Debería haberlo sabido. Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra. —Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

_-¡JA! Ya decíamos nosotros que esa mirada solo la profesora la manda__- _Dijeron los Gemelos Prewett

- _Quieren guardar silencio señores, desearía poder terminar al menos un capítulo del libro_ - Los reprendió McGonagall

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada. —¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó. —Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso. **Se escucharon risas en toda la sala** —Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall. — ¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí. La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada. —Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común. —No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años... **

Los futuristas bajaron la cabeza recordando todo lo que les contaron acerca de la Primera Guerra Mágica, había 8 presentes que habían muerto en la guerra, Marlene y su familia al igual que la de Edgar y el mismo, los Prewetts, Dorcas y Regulus y el matrimonio Potter, no querían ni imaginar cómo se lo tomarían.

—**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores... Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando. —Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore? —Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón? —¿Un qué? —Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho. **

Hermione les mostró en la pizarra como era un caramelo de limón

—**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido... —Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. —Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo. —Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve. **

_- Solo que usted no es un mago oscuro como para utilizarlos -_ mencionó Andrómeda

—**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos. **

—**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras. La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar. —Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo? **

Todos estaban a la expectación de saber cómo Voldemort había desaparecido, Lucius esperaba poder informarle todo a su señor pero una mirada con el que decía ser su Draco le indicó que tendrían una charla pendiente.

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad.**

_-¡QUE PUDO HABER SIDO POR MERLIN!_- Grito Canuto.

_- ¡Deja que Lunático Mayor lea para poder saberlo! - _le grito James ocasionando que se callara.

**Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió. —Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter.**

Algunos palidecieron, pero no tanto como los Potter mismos y Harry que sentía ganas de llorar aunque se contuvo

**El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos. Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta. **

_-¡NOOO! Ellos, ellos no pueden morir, no… -_ Canuto grito

_-Tranquilo Canuto, para algo están acá ¿no? para cambiarlo -_ intento tranquilizarlo James aunque él no lo estaba.

-_Nos encontró James, nos encontró - _Lily sollozaba abrazada a su esposo, Dorcas y Marlene estaban destrozadas, si, se perdían vidas en la guerra pero Lily … ellas eran muy amigas. Los de la sala intentaban que no se les escaparan las lagrimas pero las mujeres no pudieron evitarlo y se soltaron a llorar con excepción de Narcissa, Augusta y Andrómeda.

—**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus... Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza. La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó. —Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

-¡A MI BEBE NO! No a él - Lily miro a Harry que estaba hundido en su asiento

**Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

_- ¡COMO SI UN MOCOSO DE UN AÑO FUERA A DERROTAR AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO! - _bramo Lucius

_-¡CALLESE!_ - le gritaron Hermione y Ginny

— **¿Es... es verdad? — tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

_-¿Eso quisiera saber? - Habló Moody_

_-Mi hijo es genial - _alabó James.

_-¡James por Merlín! ¡Estamos hablando de Voldemort cerca de Harry! - _le reprendió Lily

—**Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos. La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. **

Lily miró enternecida a la profesora.

**Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo: —Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no? —Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí. —He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora. **

_-¡No profesor, Petunia le hará la vida imposible a mi niño! Y…. - _pero fue interrumpida por Harry

_-Tranquila mamá, está bien - _intento calmarla Harry

_- Pero cachorro, estamos Lunático y yo, bien podrías quedarte con nosotros, no es necesario que vivas con ellos - _le replicó Canuto.

_- Si, era necesario que viviera con ellos - _concluyó Harry y haciéndole una seña con la cabeza Remus, este continuo.

― **¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! — gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

-¡_Exacto!, mi hijo no debe vivir ahí - _grito James

_-Por favor papá, solo escucha_ - le contesto Harry

—**Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta. — ¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre. **_*maldita fama*_ pensaba Harry** —Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda!**

_-Viéndolo desde ese punto, tiene razón - _acoto Lily

**¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo? La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo: —Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry. —Hagrid lo traerá. —¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso? —A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore. **

- _Y cualquiera que lo conozca lo suficiente - _dijeron los 2 pares de gemelos y los merodeadores haciendo que Hagrid se ruborizara escandalosamente

-_Gracias chicos, profesor - _les agradeció Hagrid

_-No dije más que la verdad Hagrid - _le respondió el director

—**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... **

_-¿Emborracharse? - _dijo Fred

_- ¿Hablar de mas? - _continuo George que ya e3xtrañaba hablar a la par de Fred

Hagrid no sabía dónde meterse

**¿Qué ha sido eso? Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos. La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas. —Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto? —Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor. **

-¡JA! Salí primero que Lunático, pero, ¿porque no podemos quedarnos con él Remus y yo? - pero nadie le contestó.

— **¿No ha habido problemas por allí? —No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida;…**

- ¡oh Merlín! - sollozó Lily siendo abrazada por James

…**pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol. Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Los del pasado intentaron ver la cicatriz en Harry peo este se la cubrió

—**¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall. —Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre. — ¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore? —Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley —¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid. Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido. **

Sirius y Canuto fruncieron el ceño _*ese afán de meterse con los perros*_ pensaron

—**¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles! —Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos...**

_- Gracias Hagrid -_ murmuraron entrecortadamente Lily y James

_- No agradezcan, ustedes son demasiado buenos para morir y...- _iba a seguir hablando pero Harry lo interrumpió -siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas dándole una mirada que nadie vio a Fred y pensando en Dobby, los del pasado se estremecieron, _¿Por cuánto habían pasado esos chicos? _Se preguntaban**…**

**y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles... —Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral,**

_-¡En el umbral! ¡Espero que haya puesto hechizos de protección profesor! - _le gritó Lily aunque se arrepintió de haberle gritado y agregó _- lo lamento profesor, es que estoy muy alterada y…-_

_-Descuide Sra. Potter la entiendo y estoy seguro que mi yo del futuro lo hizo-_ la tranquilizó el profesor Dumbledore.

…**sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado. —Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.―**

_-¿¡CELEBRACIONES!? Pero, un niño acaba de quedar huérfano y…-_ dijo Hestia olvidando que Harry estaba ahí pero con un codazo de Edgar se cayó.

- _Tranquila Hestia, yo también pensaría lo mismo - _le dijo Harry ** —Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore. Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche. —Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta. Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4. —Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. **

-¡Oh! La necesité - dijo Harry con una sonrisa

**Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció. Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,**

- Aww ternurita - murmuraron las mujeres de la sala sonrojando a Harry.

- _Si, ternurita, se ve que no lo conocen enojado - dijo con burla Ron_

_- Si sacó el carácter de Lily… - empezó Canuto pero al ver la mirada de Lily se cayó._

…**sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

_-Así termina el capitulo - _dijo Remus_ -¿Quién leerá? - preguntó._

_-Yo lo haré - dijo Lily tomando el libro -Bien, el capitulo se llama _**"El vidrio que se desvaneció"-**


	3. El vidrio que se desvanecio

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece así como sus personajes. (Ya quisiera)

_*** -Así termina el capitulo_ - dijo Remus _-¿Quién leerá? -_ preguntó

-Yo lo haré - dijo Lily tomando el libro -_Bien, el capitulo se llama__** "El vidrio que se desvaneció"**__-. ***_

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto.**  
>Comenzó a leer Lily<br>_-Siempre igual. Los Dursley son tan monótonos-_ interrumpió Harry  
><em>-Que aburridos, no ven el lado divertido del cambio<em> - dijeron los gemelos.  
><strong>El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores,<strong>  
><em>-¿por qué fotografían a una pelota? -<em> preguntó el Sr. Weasley pero Harry en lugar de contestar se empezó a reír  
><strong>pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre...<strong>  
><em>- Jajajaja -<em> se carcajeaban la mayoría de los presentes, entiéndase como bromistas

_- Seguro parecía un cerdo con peluca -_ decía entre risas James provocando una sonrisa de Harry al recordar que el mismo pensaba eso cuando era niño. Después de que se calmaran Lily prosiguió.  
><strong>ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño. Todos pusieron mala cara.<strong>  
><em>- Espero, por el bien de mi cuñada y su cerdo esposo que dejaran que te quedaras-<em> dijo seriamente James.  
><strong>Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.<strong>  
><em>-Qué bonita manera de despertar, si señor -<em> dijo Canuto haciendo reír a varios, pero Harry no reía, estaba preocupado, iban a leer como había vivido con los Dursley, eso no le gustaba, la que se iba a armar.  
>—<strong>¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora! Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta. —¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo.<strong>  
><em>-¡Cómo se atreve a levantar a mi ahijado así! -<em> grito Sirius  
><em>-Cierto, apoyo a la versión vieja de mí-<em> dijo Canuto haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza.  
><em>-¡Oye! -<em> le reclamó Sirius _- no estoy viejo -_ y fulmino a su yo pasado con la mirada, todos rodaron los ojos.  
><em>- ¡Sirius déjame leer! -<em> grito Lily  
><strong>Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina,<strong>  
><em>*¿la cocina esta cerca de las habitaciones?*<em> se preguntaban la mayoría  
><strong>y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón.<strong>  
><em>-Harry debes tener buen oído si escuchas eso desde tu habitación -<em> le dijo Hestia, pero Harry sólo sonrió.  
><strong>El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.<strong>  
><em>- Recuerda mi moto -<em> dijo soñadoramente Sirius  
><strong>Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente. Su tía volvió a la puerta. —¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber. —Casi —respondió Harry —Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon.<strong>  
><em>- ¿cocinar? ¡Pero si tiene aproximadamente 11 años! -<em> grito Marlene  
><strong>Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme.<strong>  
><em>-¡Esa es tu responsabilidad Petunia! -<em> dijo Lily  
><strong>Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy. Harry gimió. —¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.<strong>  
><em>-Pero si solo hizo un ligero sonido, ni siquiera dijo nada -<em> Dijo Hannah _- eso no cuenta como palabra -_ terminó la chica y Lily siguió leyendo  
>—<strong>Nada, nada... El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y se los puso<strong>  
><em>-Que desordenado compañero <em>_-_ le dijo a Ron a Harry, este apenas y sonrió  
><strong>después de sacar una araña de uno,<strong>  
>Ron se estremeció<em>. <em>_-¿qué pasa Ron, le temes a las arañas?__ -_ le pregunto Harry con sorna  
><strong>Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas...<strong>  
>Lily dejo de leer, aventó el libro al suelo y se puso a caminar por toda la sala murmurando cosas inentendibles, nadie entendía su reacción hasta que James tomo el libro y leyó:<br>**porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**  
><em>-¡QUE QUE!-<em> gritaron los Gemelos Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y los merodeadores.  
><em>- ¡Cómo se atreven a dejar a mi hijo durmiendo en una alacena!<em> - gritaba Lily. James solo murmuraba cosas como torturar, matar, sacar uñas, cruciatus, mientras que Canuto y Lunático se preguntaban: ¿donde estaban ellos?  
>En lo que eso pasaba Sirius interrogaba a Harry<em>: <em>_- ¡Se puede saber porque nunca dijiste nada! __-_ Harry se sorprendió de que le gritara pero se negaba a contestar hasta que todos se calmaran. Pasados unos minutos dijo: _- Cuando entraba Hogwarts me olvidaba de mi vida con los Dursley, simplemente me dedicaba a disfrutar mis 10 meses de magia sin pensar en ellos, no valían la pena hablar de ellos -_ eso los calmo e hizo que Lily siguiera con la lectura  
><strong>Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras.<strong>  
><em>- Están echando a perder a su hijo, malcriándolo de esa manera -<em> dijo Alice  
><strong>La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto.<strong>  
><em>- ¡Brabucón! -<em> exclamó James

_- Miren quien fue a hablar -_ le rebatió con odio Snape

_- ¡Cállate Quejicus! -_ se defendió James

_- ¡Cállense los dos y dejen de pelar! -_ les reprendió Lily  
><strong>El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.<strong>  
>Los del futuro sonrieron ya que en efecto Harry era muy rápido, y en cuanto a cierto deporte mágico mucho más.<br>**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**  
><em>-Son los genes Potter hijo<em>_ - _le explico James a Harry

_- __Si lo sé papá -_le respondió con una sonrisa ¿cuántas veces había soñado con sus padres diciéndole "hijo" y aunque eran de la misma edad a él le gustaba decirle papá ya que nunca lo había hecho.  
><strong>Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.<strong>  
><em>- ¡Ni siquiera te compraban ropa! -<em>grito Hermione  
><strong>Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro <strong>

_- ¡Potter! -_gritaron en la sala y ojos de color verde brillante.

_- ¡Evans! -_volvieron a gritar  
><strong>llevaba gafas redondas<strong>  
><em>-¡Oh James! le heredaste la ceguera- <em>se lamentó Lily  
><strong>siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.<strong>  
><em>- Me gustaría aplicarle un Locomotor Mortis a tu primo, Harry<em>_ -_ le dijo Neville y Harry recordando su primer año le respondió _- a mi también Neville, a mi también -_dijo mirando a Draco, el por su parte estaba preocupado por todas las cosas que había hecho para fastidiar al trió dorado.  
><strong>La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.<strong>  
>Los de su tiempo lo miraron como si estuviera abrazando a Voldemort. Harry hizo una mueca seña de que comenzaba a impacientarse y sus amigos retiraron la mirada, no querían que se molestara.<br>**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho. —En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—.**  
><em>-¡Eso es una blasfemia! <em>_-_ gritó Hagrid  
><strong>Y no hagas preguntas. «No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.<strong>  
><em>- No le pueden prohibir que haga preguntas, son su padres, obviamente que querría saber acerca de ellos -<em> Murmuro Regulus sorprendiendo a Canuto y a Sirius, pero no a Harry, él sabía que Regulus estaba a punto de ir por el guardapelo cuando fue llamado a Hogwarts, esperaba que su padrino no fuera tan cabezota y escuchara a su hermano.  
><strong>Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino. —¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.<strong>  
><em>-¡No puede mandar a peinar a un Potter!<em>_ - _exclamó McGonagall - estuve intentando por 7 años que James Potter se peinara y nunca lo logre, es sencillamente imposible -  
><strong>Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos... James se toco su cabello horrorizado. pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados. Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre.<strong>  
><em>-¡HARRY SE PUDO HABER QUEMADO MUGGLES IDIOTAS!- <em>explotó Ginny

_-Tranquila Ginny - _intentó calmarla Harry pero esta ni lo escuchó  
><strong>Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda.<strong>  
><em>- Pobre niño -<em>se lamentó Luna  
><strong>Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.<strong>  
>James sonrió ya que era lo que el había pensado al inicio del capítulo. Todos en la sala reían y los bromistas elogiaban a Harry por su sentido del humor.<br>**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció. —Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**  
><em>-¡tregnta y seig! Y todagvia ge quega niño mimagdo -<em> se sorprendió Fleur

_- Están malcriando a su hijo, ¿no se dan cuenta que eso le hace mal? -_ preguntó Alice a nadie en general  
>—<strong>Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge.<strong>  
><em>-¡Marge! Es mujer es desagradable. -<em> dijo Lily

_-¿la conoces? -_ le preguntó Harry a su mamá.

_- ¡Es peor que Vernon! -_ le respondió.  
><strong>Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá. —Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo. Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa. Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente: —Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito?<strong>  
><em>-¿pichoncito? -<em> alguien repitió el sobrenombre y comenzaron a reír pero se tuvieron que callar ya que Lily continuo leyendo  
><strong>Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien? Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente. —Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y.. —Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.<strong>  
><em>-¡Por Dios! no sabe contar- <em>exclamó horrorizada Hermione  
>—<strong>Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien. Tío Vernon rió entre dientes. —El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley!<strong>  
><em>-Ya veremos en lo que se convierte su hijo si le sigue aplaudiendo ese comportamiento -<em> murmuro Andrómeda  
>—<strong>dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo. En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo.<strong>  
>Lucius y Narcissa no entendían nada de lo que se leía<br>**Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada ala vez. —Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**  
><em>-Tiene un nombre muy hermoso que es Harry, sólo son cinco letritas, ¡que te cuesta nombrarlo Petunia! -<em> gritó con ira Lily para luego seguir leyendo  
><strong>La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine.<strong>  
><em>-Y lamento supone que no te llevaban ¿cierto? -<em> le preguntó Lunático a Harry y este le dijo: _-__para que te contesto si sabes la respuesta-_ tanto a Lunático como a Remus les dieron ganas de visitar a lo Dursley en Luna Llena  
><strong>Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas.<strong>  
><em>-¡Harry, no seas grosero!-<em> reprendió Lily a su hijo  
><strong>Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido. —¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.<strong>  
><em>-¿Ah? -<em> exlamaro los de la sala.

_- Son los nombres de los gatos -_ les respondió Harry  
>—<strong>Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.<strong>  
><em>-¡No se atrevan a dejarlo con ella!-<em> gritó Lily  
><em>- Hubiera sido entretenido, ¿creen que con 11 años Harry la hubiera podido inf...- <em>  
><em>-¡Cállate Ronald!-<em> lo silenció Hermione antes de que metiera la pata, los del pasado no entendieron nada.  
>—<strong>No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico. Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.<strong>  
><em>-Tontos serán ellos<em> - decía James _- Si saco la mente de su madre nunca será un tonto - _elogio a Lily.  
>—<strong>¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne? —Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia. —Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley...<strong>  
><em>-Un excelente panorama -<em> decía Dorcas mientras Regulus la observaba discretamente.  
><strong>Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón. —¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.<strong>  
><em>-¡El no va a quemar la casa!-<em> Gritaron al mismo tiempo James y Lily. Harry sonrió  
>—<strong>No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon. —Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...<strong>  
><em>-¡Es un niño, no un perro! -<em> bramó Molly. Tanto Sirius como Canuto gruñían ante la expresión divertida de sus amigos.  
>—<strong>El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo... Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera. —Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo. —¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.<strong>  
><em>-Egso egs cguel-<em> dijo en un susurro Fleur  
><strong>Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta. —¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata.<strong>  
><em>-¿Por qué no trajeron a Colagusano? -<em> preguntó James a los del futuro.  
><em>-Lo sabrás después papá. Y no te gustará -<em> le dijo Harry con una mueca de desprecio  
><strong>Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato. Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida.<strong>  
><em>- Pues nosotros te llevaremos al zoo todos los días que quieras -<em> afirmaba James.  
><em>- James, ¡no vas a consentir a mi hijo! -<em> le regaño Lily. James le hizo un puchero a su esposa ante la expresión enternecida de Harry _- oh está bien, pero solo un poco__ -_ cedió Lily. James levanto los pulgares en dirección a Harry y este solo sonrió por las ocurrencias de su padre.  
><strong>A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry. —Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.<strong>  
><em>- ¡Hasta navidad! pero si el cumple en Junio -<em> decía James, creía recordar que había nacido un mes antes que Harry, que en ese momento dormía en una pequeña cuna al lado de ellos.  
>—<strong>No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad... Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía. El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.<strong>  
><em>- Petunia sabe que es magia accidental -<em> decía con dolor Lily, no podía creer que su hermana tratara así a su hijo  
><strong>En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape,<strong>  
>James se horrorizó<br>**... exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas.**  
><em>-Malditos -<em> murmuro Ron, él sabía que su amigo no vivía bien con sus tíos pero no imagino que antes de conocer fuera así de horrible la historia.  
><strong>Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo. Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas).<strong>  
><em>-Siempre original Harry - <em>dijo Luna, Harry le sonrío, adoraba la manera de ver las cosas de su rubia amiga.  
><strong>Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.<strong>  
><em>-Nunca te tuvo que haber castigado en primer lugar - <em>dijo Ginny enojada, no le gustaba que trataran a su novio así.  
><strong>Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina.<strong>  
><em>-¿Voló? -<em> preguntó Frank.

_-De hecho yo creo que me aparecí, ya que solo pensaba en escapar de la pandilla de mi primo-_ le respondió Harry al papá de su amigo  
><em>-Pero eso es magia muy poderos para ser accidental -<em> decía Moody  
><em>-Harry no es un mago cualquiera-<em> dijo Remus pensando en el Patronus corpóreo que hizo Harry al final de su tercer año y los padres de este se enorgullecieron de su hijo. Harry se ruborizaba.  
><strong>Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto. Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo. Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.<strong>  
><em>-¡Que tiene en contra de mi ahijado y de las motos! <em>_-_exclamó Canuto

_-Gracias padrino, me agrada saber que estoy antes que las motos __-_ le dijo Harry mientras todos se burlaban de MiniSirius  
>—<strong>... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba. —Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.-<strong>  
><em>-¡Harry! solo te buscas problemas -<em> le decía Hermione mientras le golpeaba en el brazo  
><em>- Ellos me encuentran a mi Hermione -<em> le respondía su amigo, mientras se sobaba el brazo  
><strong>Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry: —¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!<strong>  
><em>-¡FUE SOLO UN SUEÑO! -<em> gritó su papá  
><em>- <em>_Ves lo que te decía -_ reprendía Hermione a Harry este sólo rodo los ojos  
><strong>Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes. Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente. —Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.<strong>  
>James sonrió<br>**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**  
><em>-Bueno, en eso tienen razón<em>_ -_ dijo Ron, provocando risas de Hermione y una mirada fulminante de Harry  
><strong>Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato.<strong>  
><em>-Una suerte, me gusta el polo de limón -<em> dijo Harry para calmar a sus padres que estaban empezando a enfurecerse.  
><em>-¿Más que la Tarta de Melaza? -<em> le pregunto Ginny a Harry, sabiendo, que su debilidad era la Tarta de Melaza  
><em>-No, no es para tanto Ginny -<em> le respondió su novio, aunque los del pasado no lo sabían  
><strong>Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.<strong>  
>Risas se escuchaban por todo el comedor.<br>_- __Harry de verdad que tienes una mente merodeadora como yo -_ decía inflando el pecho James.  
><em>-¡Oh no! -<em>exclamó McGonagall.  
><strong>Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.<strong>  
><em>-Esos niños se merecen una broma -<em> dijeron los Gemelos Prewett.  
><em>-<em>_Ellos aún son bebes chicos__ -_ les dijo Molly callándolos al instante.  
><strong>Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero. Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.<strong>  
><em>-Tú y tu pésima suerte -<em> se quejaba Hermione y Harry no supo cómo defenderse, porque en efecto, tenía muy mala suerte.  
><strong>Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío,<strong>  
><em>- Como en las mazmorras de los Slytherin -<em> dijo Sirius _- ¡Que! saben que es cierto -_ les dijo a Regulus, Andrómeda y Narcissa que lo miraban mal  
><strong>y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres.<strong>  
><em>-Que mente tan retorcida -<em> Dijo la profesora Sprout  
><strong>Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel. —Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre. Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.<strong>  
><em>*¡Ja! como si con eso se fuera a mover muggle idiota*<em> pensaban Lucius y Snape  
>—<strong>Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley. Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando. —Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies. Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.<strong>  
>Eso entristeció a los Potter<br>**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. Guiñó un ojo. Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**  
><em>-¿QUE? -<em> los del pasado miraban atónitos a Harry  
><strong>La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente: —Me pasa esto constantemente. —Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto. La serpiente asintió vigorosamente. —A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad. «Boa Constrictor, Brasil.» —¿Era bonito aquello? La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico». —Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?<strong>  
><em>-¡Hablas con las serpientes! pero esa es una cualidad de magos tenebro... -<em> comenzó a decir James pero Lily lo interrumpió: - _¡Insinúas que __NUESTRO __hijo es un mago tenebroso! -_ recalcando el nuestro.  
><em>- <em>_No, claro que no Lily, solo que es poco común__ -_ le respondió mirando hacia Harry esperando que este no se haya ofendido, pero este le sonrió.  
><strong>Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar. —¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO! Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo. —Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas.<strong>  
><em>-Maldito niñato-<em> pensaban Charlie y Bill, ellos le habían cogido cariño a Harry y estaban furiosos de la infancia que había tenido.  
><strong>Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror. Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido.<strong>  
><em>-¡Desapareciste el vidrio!<em>_** -**_exclamaban con asombro todos los presentes.  
><strong>La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas. Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía: —Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.<strong>  
><em>-Eso es macabro -<em> dijo Neville  
><strong>El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado. —Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio? El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo<strong>  
><em>-<em>_Exagerados -_ decían varios en la sala  
><strong>Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir: —Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?<strong>  
><em>- ¡CHAMACO IDIOTA! ahora pensaran que mi bebé tuvo la culpa -<em> Decía Lily  
><em>- <em>_En teoría Lily, Harry tuvo la culpa por que desapareció el vidrio -_ le recalcó Frank a Lily.  
><em>- Pero no lo hizo adrede -<em> le respondió.  
><strong>Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar. —Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —<strong>  
><em>-¡Cómo se atreve a dejarlo sin comer! es un niño que está en<em> _crecimiento!-_ Decía Molly.  
><em>- Pues Harry estuvo 5 años en crecimiento leeento -<em> Se burló Ron de su casi hermano.  
><em>-¡Hey!-<em> le gritó Harry y le dio un golpe en el brazo.  
><strong>pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy. Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.<strong>  
><em>-Tú no tendrías que escabullirte en la noche como un vil ladrón para conseguir comida en tu propia casa -<em> comentó Ginny _- no eres Ron -_ dijo para relajar el ambiente.  
><em>-<em>_Cállate enana__ -_ se defendió Ron ante las risas de los bromistas.  
><strong>Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron.<strong>  
><em>-¡Porque no hubo ningún accidente de coche! -<em> grito James  
><strong>Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.<strong>  
><em>- Un Avada -<em> murmuraron con temor algunos  
><strong>Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde.<strong>  
><em>-¡DE VOLDEMORT! -<em>gritó Harry para que todos se relajaran. Sorprendentemente casi nadie se estremeció a la mención del nombre  
><strong>Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa. Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió:<strong>  
>James miro a sus amigos asustado, que pudo haberles pasado para que no fueran en busca de su hijo. Lunático, Canuto incluso los Longbottom se hubieran hecho cargo de Harry.<br>**los Dursley eran su única familia.**  
><em>- Ahora no, en Hogwarts encuentre una familia -<em> les dijo Harry a sus padres para que no se entristecieran, funciono a medias.  
><strong>Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños.<strong>  
>-Deben ser magos... - mencionó Edgar<br>**Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**  
><em>-...magos que se desaparecían- <em>completó Edgar, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.  
><strong>En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos.<strong>  
><em>-Y eso cambió cuando llegue a Hogwarts - <em>dijo un sonriente Harry, y sus padres sabían que una vez su hijo llegara a Hogwarts su vida cambiaria.  
><strong>Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.<strong>  
><em>- Cobardes -<em>dijo McGonagall, ella, como fiel Jefa de la honorable casa de Godric Gryffindor valoraba mucho la valentía.  
><em>-<em>_Bien, así termina el capitulo, quien quiere leer ahora. - _Dijo Lily una vez que termino.

_-Yo leeré cuñadita.- _le dijo Canuto ante la mirada atónita de todos. _-¡Que! si ya pasaron 10 años y el cumpleaños del cerdo del hijo de los Dursley cumple años en junio y Harry en Julio quiere decir que está por cumplir 11 años y lo más seguro es que en el próximo capítulo le llegue la carta de Hogwarts, y yo quiero leer como le llegó la carta a MiniCornamenta -_ Lily le tendió el libro y este se dispuso a leer, bien, el capitulo siguiente se titula: _- __**Las cartas de nadie **__¡JA! ya decía yo__-_ Y comenzó...

_

Bien otro capítulo, quisiera saber si quisieran que en este fic Sirius tenga una hija (es algo que siempre quise) pero quiero saber su opinión.  
>De todos modos terminando esto, me lleve el tiempo que me lleve tengo pensado hacer la historia pero con unos cuanto cambios y tal vez ahí le meta una hija a Sirius.<br>También que opinan sobre resumir los capítulos... díganme por favor :D


	4. Las cartas de nadie

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter no me pertenece así como sus personajes. (Ya quisiera)._

* * *

><p><em>***-Bien, así termina el capitulo, quien quiere leer ahora. - <em>Dijo Lily una vez que termino.

_-Yo leeré cuñadita.- _le dijo Canuto ante la mirada atónita de todos. _-¡Que! si ya pasaron 10 años y el cumpleaños del cerdo del hijo de los Dursley cumple años en junio y Harry en Julio quiere decir que está por cumplir 11 años y lo más seguro es que en el próximo capítulo le llegue la carta de Hogwarts, y yo quiero leer como le llegó la carta a MiniCornamenta -_ Lily le tendió el libro y este se dispuso a leer, bien, el capitulo siguiente se titula: _- __**Las cartas de nadie**__ ¡JA! ya decía yo-_ Y comenzó...***

_-Esto será divertido -_ dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida.**

_-¡Pero si fue magia accidental! -_ gritó Hermione

**Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano**

_-Eso es un mes -_ dijo Dorcas

_-Harry, tal vez necesiten una visita de Fluffy-_susurro Ron y Harry rio.

_-Después de cómo me encontraste en 2do año y esto te sorprende -_ le respondió Harry en un susurro para que nadie sospechara o hicieran preguntas.

**y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

_-Y de seguro al niño ni le dijeron nada - _Dijo Molly_ - ya le enseñare a esa señora como educar a un niño - _dijo mirando a sus hijos y estos se estremecieron.

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe.**

Los del futuro miraron a Malfoy con burla pero este no dijo nada.

**Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

_-Como si eso fuera tan fácil - _dijo Hannah, ella escuchaba a los de su equipo de quidditch hablar de cómo era Harry de rápido.

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting.**

_-Ese colegio es horrible-_ dijo Lily

**Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. **

_-Claro que no, tu iras a Hogwarts -_ le dijo James a su hijo.

-_Exacto compañero, y ahí llevaras una vida tranquila -_ le comentó Ron a su amigo y este lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

—**Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día**

—**dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

—**No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

_- Eso es Harry -_ gritaron los merodeadores y los gemelos.

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

_-Eso es descortés Harry -_ le reprendió su mamá

_-Tú no tuviste que probarlo - _le respondió

_-¡No me repliques! - _Harry asustado solo alcanzo a asistir con la cabeza pensando en que tendría graves problemas en cuanto se leyera todo lo que hizo.

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo.**

**Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

_-Se veía totalmente ridículo - _reía Harry

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

Ahora Harry no se reprimía y reía a carcajada suelta con los demás bromistas de la sala.

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

_-Que no sea lo que estoy pensando - _murmuraba Lily

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo. —Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

—**Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

—**No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

_- ¡TACAÑOS! Que les costaba comprar un uniforme como Merlín manda - _grito Sirius furioso de lo que viviera su ahijado por culpa de Pettigrew.

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir.**

_-Chico listo -_ murmuro Moody

**Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

_-Por Merlín Harry, se nota que eres hijo de un merodeador - _decía entre risas James

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry.**

_*idiotas*_ pensaba la mayoría

**Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

—**Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

_- ¡3312, tenemos un 3312! ¡Le pidió que hiciera algo! - gritaba James_

_- ¡Es el fin del mundo! - _dijo Canuto

—**Que vaya Harry**

—**Trae las cartas, Harry.**

_- Falsa alarma -_

—**Que lo haga Dudley.**

—**Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

_-Saben, intentaré persuadir a mi hermana para que se divorcie de ese tipo, es él el que esta perjudicando a su hijo.-_

**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

Harry sonrió, ya que, a pesar de no haber leído la primera que recibió, el contenido de esas cartas "de nadie" le había cambiado la vida.

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes.**

Canuto y Lunático voltearon a ver a sus versiones futuras, donde o que había pasado con ellos como para que no se comunicaran con el hijo de su mejor amigo.

**Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros.**

**Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

_Señor H. Potter_

_Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_

_Privet Drive, 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

_-¡Hogwarts, Hogwarts! - _comenzaron a cantar los bromistas de la sala, la mayoría estaban contentos de que Harry por fin cambiara del ambiente en el que vivía.

—**¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.**

_-Que todas las deidades del mundo nos amparen el día en el que eso sea considerado un chiste - _decía Canuto de manera dramática y tocándose el pecho como si sintiera un profundo dolor.

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta.**

Hubo unas cuantas personas que se golpearon la frente, otros simplemente negaban con la cabeza.

**Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

Todos miraron a Harry como si este tuviera 7 brazos.

_-¡Era un crio de 10 casi 11 años que nunca había recibido una carta OK! ¡Estaba emocionado! - _dijo enfureciéndose y ante lo ultimo muchos agacharon la cabeza, era lógico que estuviera emocionado.

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

—**Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

_- Espero que le duela mucho - _murmuraba Harry

_-Espero que se le inflame el estómago - _decía Lily

Ante esto la mayoría de los futuristas comenzaron a reír dejando confundidos a los demás.

—**¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

_- Que niño tan chivato - _decía Arthur

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

_-¡Devuelvele su carta muggle de pacotilla! - gritaba James_

_-Cornamenta le estas gritando a un libro - le decía Canuto como si hubiera hecho el mas grande descubrimiento._

_- Callate Pad y apresura a leer._

—**¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

_-Uy... MiniHarry enojado_ - decian sus amigos

_- ¡Callense! -_ les grito Harry.

_*Saco el caracter de Lily*_ pensaba cierto animago que se transformaba en ciervo.

—**¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon,**

_- Ginny -_ dijeron los hermanos Weasley

_- Es pelirroja -_ les decia James a sus amigos.

**abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada.**

_- Que empieze el drama -_ dijo Lily

**Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

—**¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

—**¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

_*Que muggles tan dram__á__ticos*_ pensaban Lucius y Narcissa

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí.**

**Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

_- Como dicen: cria cuervos y te sacaran los ojos -_ cito un dicho muggle Arthur.

_-Arthur no empiezes con tus chismes muggles-_ le decia su esposa.

_- Pero el tiene razon Molly, si a los 11 le pega a su propio padre, que no ara a los 15 o 17 -_ expuso Hestia

—**Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

—**Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

_-¡Eso Harry! !defiende lo que es tuyo! -_ apoyaba Canuto a su ahijado

—**Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

**Harry no se movió.**

_-Va a estallar -_ dijeron de manera muy dramatica Fred y George, cubriendose como ai de verdad fuera a estallar.

—**¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

_-¡BOOM! -_ gritaron los Prewetts ante la mirada furiosa de Molly.

_-Dejense de payasadas -_ les regaño

—**¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley**

—**¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura.**

_-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! -_ Aporreaban en la sala Los merodeadores y los Gemelos Weasley y Prewett

**Ganó Dudley,**

Los anteriores miraron mal a Harry

_-Como esperaban que le ganara. ¡Me duplicaba el peso y el ancho! -_ les rebatió Harry

**así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

—**Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

—**Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

—**Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

—**No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta...**

**Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

—**Pero...**

—**¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

Una sola palabra cruzaba por la mente de los de la sala: Estúpidos/idiotas/tontos

_-De verdad esperaban que con una negativa nos quedaramos tranquilos-_ Decia Dumbledore

_-Obviamente mandaremos a alguien si la respuesta no llega -_decia McGonagall

_- Es el hijo de James y Lily Potter, ¡no pueden impedir qhe vaya a Hogwarts! -_ gritó Hagrid

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

_-¿Cabia?...-_ preguntó Percy

—**¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta.**

_-Tu respuesta -_ le dijo Harry a su cuñado

—**¿Quién me escribió?**

—**Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

_-__¡¿__QUE HIZO QUE?! -_ gritaron la mayoria en la sala ya que las cartas de Hogwarts se guardan como si fueran reliquias.

—**No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

_-Saben, así como lo dice Harry hasta suena gracioso, *mi alacena* -_ rieron los Prewetts causando risas en la sala

—**¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

_-Parecia como si hubiera tomado pocion crecehuesos -_ murmuro Harry

_- Y tu como sabes de la pocion crecehuesos, espera, mejor no me digas, no quiero saber -_ le dijo Lily

—**Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley**

_-¡SEGUNDO DORMITORIO! -_ gritaron varios en la sala.

_- ¡Tenían un segundo dormitorio y te hacian dormir en la alacena! -_gritaba Sirius

—**¿Por qué? —dijo Harry —¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios:**

Insertar gruñidos de los Merodeadores

**uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél.**

_-Niño malcriado - _murmuraban la mayoría en la sala.

**En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

_-No necesitas jurarlo, se ve que ese niño no ha abierto un libro en su vida - _mencionaba Hermione horrorizada.

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

—**No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

_- Obviamente - _decían varios en la sala

_- Tranquilo cachorro, no dejaran de insistir - le dijo Remus_

_- Emm Remus, eso ya paso - _le dijo Harry a su "tio" intentando olvidar que el había muerto en guerra.

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación.**

_-Pues claro, nunca le habían negado nada - _decía Molly

_-Ya puede seguir rogando - _dijo Ginny con amargura

**Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo.**

Todos se quedaron callados, prefirieron no decir nada

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

**Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

—**¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

_-Obviamente, Hogwarts es el único colegio que te insiste para que vayas - _decían los merodeadores.

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

—**Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí.**

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo?**

_-¡EXACTAMENTE!- _gritaron los profesores presentes

**Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

_-Oh oh - _dijeron Hermione y Ron

_-¿Qué pasa? - _preguntaron los del pasado.

_- Es que, bueno, mis planes nunca funcionan pero… _- pero fue interrumpido por Ron

- Que bueno que lo aceptes, ese es el primer paso - le dijo con burla.

_-¡Ya vale no! ¡al menos soy bueno en la improvisación! - _le grito enojado - _y eso nos ha salvado de muchas, por si no lo recuerdan -_les recalco Harry a su amigos.

-_¿ha salvado de muchas? ¡Pues en que se han metido ustedes tres! - _gritaron Lily, Molly y McGonagall.

_-En mas líos de los que podría contar con mis manos - _les contestó "inocentemente Neville"

El trio lo fulmino con la mirada

_-No ayudes Neville - _le dijeron y Canuto para quitarle una bronca a su ahijado y sus amigos siguió leyendo.

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

_-Es un plan perfecto - _dijeron en la sala haciendo una O con la boca.

_- Disfrútenlo mientras dura -_ les decían los mejores amigos de Harry mientras este los miraba furioso.

-Si t_iene la suerte de su padre, estará chalado de por vida- _dijeron los merodeadores con una risa burlona ocasionando que James los mirara feo.

—**¡AAAUUUGGG!**

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer.**

_-Harry 0, Ron y Hermione 1, así va nuestro marcador señores -_dijeron los gemelos Weasley para que olvidaran la mala suerte de Harry

**Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

—**Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

_-Eso no detendrá a las lechuzas de Hogwarts- _dijo Hagrid, esas lechuzas eran muy astutas.

—**¿Te das cuenta? — explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

—**No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

—**Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

_*Imbécil*_ murmuraban la mayoría.

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

_-Algo me dice que no sólo las lechuzas están intentando que a Harry le lleguen sus cartas - _murmuro James mirando a la profesora McGonagall y Harry miró a Hagrid con una sonrisa, aunque este no la entendió.

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

_-¡Se está volviendo loco!- _gritaron los Prewetts

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

_-Lo ven, les dije que sería divertido -_les dijo Harry a los de la sala que.

—**¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

_-Mucha más gente que con el -_dijeron Dorcas, Edgar y Marlene.

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

—**No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

_-Que ingenuo, el corre mágico nunca descansa - _dijo Hestia

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

_-¡Recoge las que están en el suelo!-_ gritaron los merodeadores.

—**¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo. —Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

_-¿A donde los lleva?- preguntó Regulus_

_-A donde los de mi tipo no me encuentren. O eso escuche que le decía a Tía Petunia - _le respondió Harry

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

_-¿Es idiota o se hace?- _preguntó Bill

_- Cgeo que egsa pgegunta no gse agse cagiño -_ le respondió su esposa.

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

—**Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber.**

_-Lleva a dos niños en crecimiento y no les da de comer - _decía Hestia

**Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

_-Tranquilo Harry, sea quien sea lograra darte tu carta - _consolaba James a su hijo.

_-Emm papá estoy aca -_ le dijo Harry y James se ruborizó

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

—**Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

_Señor H. Potter_

_Habitación 17_

_Hotel Railview_

_Cokeworth_

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano.**

_- ¡Que no lo toque! -_ gritaron los merodeadores, Lily, Ginny y Molly. Harry las miro agradecido.

**La mujer los miró asombrada.**

—**Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

— **¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

—**Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.**

_-Y apenas te das cuenta niñato - _dijo Moody sorprendiendo a la mayoria de que hablara ya que parecia aburrirse.

En realidad Moody estaba esperando que algo importante apareciera.

**Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

_-¡¿Y ahora porque?! -_ gritó Percy

—**Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

_-Tu primo esta obsecionado Harry, talvez tenga nargles en la cabeza - _le dijo como sin nada Luna a Harry.

_- Si Luna, eso es posible -_ le respondió Harry mientras los del pasado se preguntaban que eran los Nargles, pero como ella era hija de Xenophillus y Pandora prefirieron no preguntar.

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

_-¡Viva! ¡11 años! ¡Cumples 11 años! ¡Hogwarts! ¡Hogwarts! -_festejaban los bromistas, Harry quiso decirle que en realidad eso ya habia pasado pero al verlos tan emocionados se callo.

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.**

_-¡Nadamas espera que cambiemos esto y tendras los mejores regalos del mundo - _le dijo James _-Al fin que ya tengo el permiso para malcriarte -_ terminó con una sonrisa

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

— **¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar.**

_-No creo que allí haya televisión - _dijo James.

_- Oh, cornamenta, piensas igual que tu cervatillo -_ le dijo Canuto a su hermano de otra madre.

_-¿Ah? -_ exclamó James y Canuto leyó:

**Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

James le sonrió a su hijo.

— **¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

—**Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

_- ¿Piensa llevarlos a ese lugar cuando han anunciado una tormenta? Ese muggle está loco - _dijo la profesora Sprout

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

**El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno.**

_- !Qué horror! - _gritaron los Weasley

**Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

—**Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

_-Ya te enseñare como prende fuego - _murmuraba Sirius

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. **

_*Ingenuo*pensaban la mayoría de los presentes_

_-Algo me dice que enviaremos a alguien a que le dé su carta - _dijo Dumbledore

**En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

_- Vaya cornamenta es tan pesimista como tu -_ comento Sirius.

_- Yo no soy pesimista -_ dijeron los dos Potter

_- No, claro que no -_ dijeron Remus, Sirius, Canuto, Lunático, Ron y Hermione.

_- Pfff… amigos -_ otra vez padre e hijo coincidieron.

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

_-¡Y a pesar de todo eso los protegiste en séptimo año! Harry ¿por qué? - _le dijo Hermione sin darse cuenta de su error.

_-¡Como que los protegiste! Harry esas personas no merecen nada de ti - _le grito James a su hijo

_-¿Y de que los protegiste, si se puede saber? - _le preguntó Lily a Harry.

-_Mmm después sabrás -_ le respondió mirando medio mal a Hermione.

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre.**

_-Mi pobre bebé - _decía Lily preocupada por lo que anteriormente había dicho la amiga de su hijo.

**Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

_-A punto de llegar volando sabrá Merlín como - _Dijo Harry a sus amigos en un susurro.

**Cinco minutos.**

**Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría.**

_-¡Pero te hubiera aplastado! - _chillo Alice

_-Tranquila, el techo no me brindó calor - _la calmó Harry

**Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una. Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

_-¡Que está pasando! - _Murmuraba Canuto

_-Si leyera tal vez todos nos enteraríamos Joven Black - _le dijo McGonagall

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... tres... dos... uno...**

_- Digno hijo de merodeador - _dijo James, George y Fred miraron mal a Harry.

_- ¿A qué se refiere con eso Harry? - _le preguntaron

_- Emmm luego les explico - _les respondió

**¡BUM!**

_- ¡COMO QUE BUM! - gritaron varios es la sala_

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta.**

**Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

_- Debe ser alguien de Hogwarts - _dijo el profesor Flitwick

_-Bien pues nos quedaremos con la duda porque así acaba el capitulo _- Dijo Canuto y una vez macada la pagina cerro el libro.

_-Bien, ahora, antes de leer el capitulo siguiente, ¿nos responderían unas preguntas?- _les preguntó Dumbledore a los que venían del futuro.

Todos se miraron un momento y después Hermione habló:

_-Sabemos que están confundidos, así que les responderemos las preguntas, dependiendo que cual sea -._

_-Lo justo es que sea una por persona- _intentó negociar Lunático mirando a Hermione.

Ella miro a los demás que se encogieron de hombro *que mas da*

_-¿Y quién será el primero? - _pregunto Canuto con ojitos brillosos.

_- Mejor que lo hagamos en el orden en el que vienen escritos en la carta - _aconsejo McGonagall.

_-Si, nos parece bien. - _asintieron los gemelos Prewett

_-Bien, Lily has tu pregunta - _Dijo el profesor Dumbledore que tomo el puesto de moderador...

* * *

><p>Gracias por comentar la verdad me animo con sus Reviews, ahora les respondo:<p>

Coco: sinceramente no entendí tu Review, o sea que no te gusta cuando los del futuro van al pasado pero si te gusta cuando los del pasado leen los libros…, eso entendí, ahora, en esta historia la 3ra generación no tiene nada que ver, se podría decir que la idea de viajar surgió de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna. Yo si apoyo el Rose x James porque el incesto es algo que en el mundo mágico no es mal visto. Pero en mi historia, al menos por el momento no incluye a la 3ra generación. Saludos.

Valeandra: ¡Gracias! Si, sé que esto de la lectura de libros es muy típica pero me dieron ganas de hacer el mío porque sólo como 3 de estas historias las continúan y pues yo espero terminarlas, gracias. Intentare actualizar seguido.

annieDarcy: Hola! Saludos a ti también. Mira, al principio mi idea era resumir capítulos, precisamente porque como la mayoría de este tipo de fics logra terminar el 2do libro, sinceramente Gilderoy Lockhart ya me tiene harta jajaja así que tal vez si resuma unos capítulos, no todo el libro pero si unos cuantos, este se me hizo muy difícil, tal vez porque odio a los Dursley jeje pero los capítulos importantes si los are completos. Saludos. :D


	5. El guardián de las llaves

Disclairmer. La historia de Harry Potter así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. (Ya quisiera) le pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling

* * *

><p><em>***-Bien, ahora, antes de leer el capitulo siguiente, ¿nos responderían unas preguntas?- les preguntó Dumbledore a los que venían del futuro.<br>Todos se miraron un momento y después Hermione habló:  
>-Sabemos que están confundidos, así que les responderemos las preguntas, dependiendo que cual sea -.<br>-Lo justo es que sea una por persona- intentó negociar Lunático mirando a Hermione.  
>Ella miro a los demás que se encogieron de hombro *que mas da*<br>-¿Y quién será el primero? - pregunto Canuto con ojitos brillosos.  
>- Mejor que lo hagamos en el orden en el que vienen escritos en la carta - aconsejo McGonagall.<br>-Sí, nos parece bien. - asintieron los gemelos Prewett  
>-Bien, Lily has tu pregunta - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore que tomo el puesto de moderador...***<em>

- _Haber, ¿eres feliz, a pesar de todo?, ¿fuiste feliz mientras estabas con mi hermana? -_Pregunto a nade en especifico pero todos sabían que se refería a Harry.

- _A partir de que me llego esa carta, créeme mamá, fui feliz, a pesar de todo soy muy feliz, y cuando estaba con Tía Petunia, no, no lo fui - _le respondió Harry, a Lily se le escaparon varias lagrimas pero no dijo nada, sólo le mando una sonrisa maternal a su hijo pensando que haría lo que fuera para que el no sufriera.

- _¿Juegas quidditch? - Le cuestionó James_

_- ¡James pregunta algo que valga la pena! - le regañó su esposa_

_- Esta bien ¿Cuántas veces te enfrentaste a Voldemort? - _pregunto poniéndose serio de repente, solo unos pocos se estremecieron con el nombre, pero todos voltearon a ver a _el niño que vivió _a la espera de su respuesta.

_- Seis veces -_ le dijo como toda respuesta Harry, unos cuantos jadearon *¡seis veces!* pensaba la mayoría, * y él lo dice como sin nada* era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la mayoría. James solo asintió y fue a abrazar Lily.

_- ¿Donde estamos nosotros? - _cuestiono Lunático ya que era el que seguía en la lista.

-_Lo siento, no podemos responder eso ya que sale en los libros - _le respondió Hermione

- ¿_O sea que estamos vivos?-._

_- ¿Si, estamos vivos? - _le respondió Remus.

- _¿Cómo lo soportaste Harry, vivir con esa gente? - preguntaba Canuto a su ahijado._

_- Bueno, yo creía que no tenia familia, así que viva pensando que en cuanto cumplirá 18 me podría ir de esa casa, trabajar y hacer mi vida lejos de ellos, y tal vez buscar información de mis padres…- _Harry levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que la mayoría los miraba así que continuo hablando -_… pero, cuando iba a Hogwarts, bueno, mientras pasaba el verano con ellos mi único consuelo es que solo eran dos meses - _terminó con una sonrisa. Canuto solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

_- ¿Alice? ¿Frank? - _les pregunto Dumbledore.

_- Nos reservamos el derecho de pregunta para después - _contestó Frank, Neville esperaba que no le preguntaran que había pasado con ellos una vez que se leyera que vivía con su abuela.

_- Está bien, alguien más desea preguntar - _dijo observando a todos en la sala.

_- Si - _dijo Andrómeda- _¿vendrá alguien más del futuro? - _preguntó.

_- Sí, una tal vez llegue al final de este capítulo o del otro. - _Le respondió Remus a sabiendas que Dora vendría, esperaba que no se tomara a mal el hecho de que su hija se había casado con un hombre _lobo_.

Ante el asombro de varios Regulus preguntó: _- ¿Y nosotros, que hacemos acá? - _dijo señalando a los Malfoy, a Snape y a el mismo.

_- Veras Regulus, nosotros sabemos lo que estabas a punto de hacer antes de que llegaras acá. - _Regulus se sorprendió pero no dijo nada - _Lo único que queríamos era evitarte un destino fatal - _le respondió Harry, ante lo último Sirius se asustó.

_- ¿Que ibas a hacer Regulus? - _se atrevió a preguntar Sirius a su hermano menor, pero este no respondió.

- _Ahora, ustedes - _dijo Draco hablándoles a sus padres -_están acá para que se den cuenta de todos los errores que cometieron y para que sepan que camino es el mejor, si quieres proteger a tu familia - _concluyó.

_- Y usted, sabe porque esta acá - _le dijo Harry a Snape, este solo asintió.

_- Bien, ahora que hemos terminado, hay que seguir con la lectura - _dijo Dumbledore _- ¿algún voluntario? - _preguntó.

_- Yo leeré profesor, si no le importa - _le dijo Hagrid, Dumbledore le tendio el libro, Hagrid lo abrió y con una sonrisa leyó el título del capítulo: - "_**El guardián de las llaves"**__, así se llama el capitulo les dijo a todos en la sala Hagrid._

**¡BUM!**

**Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

—**¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

_-¿Que es un cañon? -_ preguntó Arthur.

-_ Es un arma de artillería que ocupa el fuego para disparar un proyectil, tiene el efecto de un Bombarda -_ dijo mostrandoles una imagen en el pizarroncito mágico.

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

_- ¡Es idiota o que! ¡como se le ocurre tener eso donde hay niños! -_ grito Dorcas.

_- ¿Que es un rifle? -_ preguntaron varios de los presentes.

_- Es un arma que dispara un objeto pequeño que perfora el cuerpo, puede ser tan letal como un Avada -_ explicó Dorcas.

—**¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

_- Hagrid, no es necesario que grites -_ le dijo Sprout

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

Hagrid se ruborizó. Mientras en la sala reían por la descripción "perfecta" según algunos del semigigante.

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

—**Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil...**

_-Oh claro, soy un gigante... -_ dijo Gideon.

_-...muy desaliñado... -_ continuo Fabian.

_-... acabo de derribar la puerta... -_ siguió el juego Fred.

-_... pero lo discutiremos mientras preparamos té -_ terminó George.

_- ¡Perfecto! -_ aplaudieron los cuatro.

**Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

_- Cobarde - _murmuraban los Gryffindors

—**Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

_- Lógico que tenga miedo - _Hagrid se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Lily _- Oh, no me malinterpretes Hagrid, lo que pasa es que el peor temor de Petunia se cumplirá, que un familiar suyo vuelva a Hogwarts - _le dijo Lily a Hagrid con una sonrisa.

—**¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

—**La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

_- Estoy seguro que esa fue la primera de muchas veces que escuchaste esto - _le dijo Remus a Harry.

_- Si, me lo han dicho infinidad de veces - dijo con una sonrisa Harry_

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

—**¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

—**Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

_- Esto es divertido - _dijo Canuto.

_- Estoy de acuerdo con MiniMÍ - _dijo Sirius, parecía muy contento ante los ojos del trio, debía ser por el hecho de estar con sus amigos de la infancia.

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

_- Esa es buena idea, hay que transformarlos en ratones - _dijo Canuto.

_- Joven Black no puede transforma a nadie en ratones - LE REPRENDIÓ_

—**De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

_- Oh Hagrid, muchas gracias - le dijo Lily al semigigante._

_- Estoy seguro que mi yo del futuro estará encantado Lily, no tienes que agradecer - le respondió con una sonrisa._

_James solo pensaba en cómo había sido tan tonto como para no poder proteger a su familia._

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

—**¿Quién es usted?**

_- Eso fue descortés - _medio regaño Molly

_- Si lo sé, pero al menos lo pensé _- dijo con una sonrisa Harry

_- Hubiera sido mejor que lo dijeras a que lo pensaras, pero estabas sorprendido así que es lógico - _le reprendió Lily

**El gigante rió entre dientes.**

—**Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry.**

Hagrid pensó que tenía que aprender a controlar su fuerza.

— **¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? — dijo, frotándose las manos**

_- ¿Cuánto a que pide algo mas fuerte? - _le dijo Gideon a Fabian.

_- 5 galeones - _le respondió este.

_- ¡No es momento para que estén apostando! - les gritó Molly a sus hermanos._

—**. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

_- ¡JA! Págame - _le exigió Gideon a Fabian extendiéndole la mano, pero la retiro rápidamente al ver la mirada fulminante de Molly. Los hermanos Weasley solo sonreían.

_- ¿Por qué sonríes Ron? ¿Sabes que tanto Lily como Molly se la pasaran la mitad de los libros regañándolos? -_ le pregunto Hermione a su novio.

_- Pero es que es genial verla reprender a alguien que no soy yo, déjame disfrutarlo, además, tú no eres ninguna santa Hermione_ - le contesto Ron.

- _No, es una caradura - _les dijo Harry que había estado escuchando.

_- Oh cállate Harry, ya veremos que dice tu madre cuando lea todo lo que has hecho -_

_- ¿Te recuerdo la poción que hiciste en segundo? ¿O que fue tu idea lo del Ejercito de Dumbledore? - _le recalco Harry a su amiga. Hermione solo desvió la mirada.

_- ¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes tres? - _les pregunto James.

_- Con ellos nunca se sabe Sr. Potter, siempre hablan entre ellos - _le respondió Neville a Cornamenta _- aunque ahora sabremos todo lo que han hecho - _término con una sonrisa.

El trio dorado solo hizo muecas que nadie comprendió y Hagrid siguió leyendo.

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

Lily le dirigió una mirada agradecida contenta de que su bebé ya no pasara frio

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse.**

_- Tragón -_ dijeron varios en la sala.

_- Ese niño de verdad debería ponerse a dieta -_ mencionó Hannah

**Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

—**No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

—**Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

_- ¡Buena esa Hagrid! -_ le festejaron los bromistas al semigigante.

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante.**

_- Lógicamente, la primera vez que ves a Hagrid quedas impresionado -_ mencionó Bill

_- Hagrid es genial -_ comentó Charlie.

**Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

—**Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

—**Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

_- Hagrid se va a llevar una gran sorpresa -_ decían los Gemelos P.

_- Se va a poner interesante -_ los Gemelos W. parecían encantados con la posible furia de Hagrid para con los Dursley.

—**Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry**

**Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

—**Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry**

Ron le dio un golpe en el brazo a su amigo.

_- Haber si agolpes se te quita la manía de pedir perdón por todo - _le dijo Hermione tomándole la palabra Ron.

_- Harry tienes que entender que tú no eres el culpable de todo - _le aconsejo Ginny

— **¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. **

_- ¡Dales con todo Hagrid! - _gritaban los Merodeadores

**¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

—**¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

—**¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

_- Malditos cobardes - _gruñían Bill y Charlie.

— **¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

_- ¿Cómo eran tus notas hijo? - _le preguntó su mamá.

_- La mayoría eran buenas, no quería tener problemas para que no mandaran traer a mis tíos -_le contesto Harry, ante eso Lily entristeció, le hubiera gustado que la mandar a Harry a una escuela muggle ella le ayudara en los deberes, y se prometió que haría hasta lo imposible para ver crecer a su bebé que en ese momento seguía durmiendo.

—**Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

—**Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

—**¿Qué mundo?**

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

—**¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como **_**mimblewimble**_**. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

—**Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

_- Va a sacar la arrogancia de James de seguro - _dijeron los Gemelos P.

_- En realidad Harry detesta su fama -_ dijeron los que venían del futuro

_- ¿Enserio? - _preguntaron los merodeadores y los gemelos P_._

_- Vaya Cornamenta, deberías aprender de tu hijo - _le dijo con mofa Canuto.

_- Lily, Canuto me está molestando - _acuso James a Canuto con su esposa.

_- Es que tiene razón cariño - _se burló esta de su esposo.

La mayoría se reían de la cara indignada de James

—**¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

—**No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.**

_- ¡Que le diga! ¡Que le diga! - _cantaban los merodeadores.

**De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

—**¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia. —¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

_- Y ahora Harry sabe que le han ocultado algo - _dijo Luna

- _No cgeo gue egso le gugste - habló Fleur._

— **¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

— **¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

—**Voy a romperles la cabeza —**

_- ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! - _le aplaudían Ron, Neville, los merodeadores y los gemelos**. **

**dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

_- No te va a creer - _le dijo Hermione

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

—**¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

—**Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser?**

_- Hay que admitir que eso es cierto - _dijo con arrogancia James.

_- Si, eso es cierto… - _James se sorprendió de que no le dijera nada por hacer un comentario tan arrogante _-… a pasar de ser hijo de James, también es hijo de Lily Evans - _terminó de decir Lily. Canuto se burlaba de James_._

**Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

_- ¡POR FIN! - _exclamaron la mayoría.

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar».**

**Sacó la carta y leyó:**

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
>Director: Albus Dumbledore<br>(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,  
>Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,<br>Jefe Supremo, Confederación  
>Internacional de Magos).<br>Querido señor Potter:  
>Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el<br>Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.  
>Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del<br>31 de julio.  
>Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall<strong>_

_**Directora adjunta**_

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

— **¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

_- De todo lo que podías preguntar vas a preguntar eso - _le dijo uno de los gemelos Prewett a Harry. Este le iba a responder pero Lily lo interrumpió _- no te metas con mi hijo Prewett - _le dijo severamente al gemelo_ - Gideon deja en paz a Harry -_ le reprendió su hermana Molly.

— **Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

_**Querido señor Dumbledore:  
>Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.<br>El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.  
>Hagrid<strong>_

_- Harry, eres muy entrometido - _le dijo Charlie

_- Tú no sabes cuánto hermano - _le respondió Ron

_- No hay secreto que Harry no quiera develar - _continuo Hermione

_- Con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos - susurraba Harry_

Hagrid pensaba que se la pasaría muy bien con esos tres, con ese pensamiento siguió leyendo.

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

— **¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

—**Él no irá —dijo.**

**Hagrid gruñó.**

— **Me gustaría ver a un gran **_**muggle **_**como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

— **¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

_- Un muggle es una persona con magia cariño - _Le respondió Lily a la pregunta hecha por Harry en el libro.

_- Esto mamá, ya lo sé - _le contestó su hijo. Lily se ruborizó mientras los merodeadores reían pero ante una mirada de ella se callaron.

—**Un **_**muggle **_**—respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes **_**muggles **_**que haya visto.**

_-Su aberración por la magia es peor que en la Edad Media - _decía Hestia

—**Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

_- ¡Como si pudieran extirpar la magia de un niño! Que muggles tan ignorantes - _decía furiosa la profesora McGonagall

— **¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

_- ¡Si Harry! Conviértelos en sapos- _decía Sirius. Los que lo conocían bien del futuro se sorprendían de verlo tan animado. Remus pensaba que era porque estaba conviviendo de nuevo con Lily y James.

— **¡Saber! — Chilló de pronto tía Petuia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos!¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única quela veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

_- Si Lily fuera mi hija por supuesto que estaría orgullosa de ella, es una gran bruja - _decia McGonagall, ella estimaba mucho a Lily

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

_-A donde te ha llevado tu rencor Petunia, ¡a maltratar a mi propio hijo! - _Lily estaba furiosa_ - Es increíble que lo primero que escuches de mi sea de esa manera -._

— **Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti…**

_- ¿Cómo si hubiera sido tan fácil? Genial hubiera sido si justo después de conocernos Lily me aceptara, no, se hizo del rogar - _dijo James pera aliviar el enojo que se instalaba en los demás.

…**y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

_- ¡Es cruel que te enteres de la muerte de tus padres de esa manera! - _decía Molly

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

— **¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche! -**

_- No creo que eso le guste a Hagrid - _decía con una sonrisa Bill

— **¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? — Rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón — ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Qué Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada niño de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre! —**

_- Pobre de ti Hagrid, Harry te preguntara a ti que es lo que paso - _Hagrid se puso triste, no quería ser él el que le contara a Harry como habían muerto sus padres

—**Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

—**Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

—**Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

Los del pasado pusieron mucha atención deseosos de saber más sobre esa fatídica noche.

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

—**Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

—**¿Quién?**

—**Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil.**

**Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

_- Vamos Hagrid solo es un nombre, no es como si Voldemort fuera a aparecerse solo si pronuncias su nombre - _dijo Lunático

—**¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

—**No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —**

_- ¡Eso Hagrid! -_ le aplaudían los merodeadores al semigigante

**Hagrid se estremeció**

Al igual que el Hagrid que leía.

— **No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible.**

Varios se estremecieron, al recordar cuantas personas habían muerto a manos de los mortífagos o del mismo Voldemort.

**Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quientúsabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

_- Y espero que nunca lo haga, no mientras yo siga con vida - _dijo seriamente el profesor Dumbledore.

_- Albus, no digas eso - _le contesto una asustada McGonagall, ella esperaba que sus alumnos nunca estuvieran en semejante peligro.

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte...**

_- Solo hubiera gastado su tiempo, nunca nos uniríamos a sus filas - _dijo seriamente James.

**Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

— **Lo siento — dijo —. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

A este punto varias personas lloraban o mostraban una expresión triste. Lily lloraba en los brazos de James, triste de que su hijo no pudiera conocerlos.

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry.**

_- La asesina, sobreviviste a la maldición imperdonable - _decía James con asombro

**Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época**

Todos abrieron los ojos y se asustaron, *_¿a quiénes? ¿Quiénes mas habían muerta a causa de la guerra?* _pensaba la mayoría.

- ¡OH NO!_ - _grito Hagrid, que al tener el libro en las manos había leído la línea que seguía.

- _¿Que pasa Hagrid? - _le cuestiono Dumbledore.

_- Lo lamento profesor, es que, es tan injusto decía entre lagrimas, tomo el libro y siguió leyendo._

**Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts) …**

_- ¡NOOOOO! - _fue lo que se escucho en toda la sala.

Molly se levanto y fue a abrazar a sus hermanos, Hestia se abrazo a Edgar que se puso pálido al saber que la mayoría de los magos de su familia morirían, Lily junto a Dorcas fueron a abrazar a Marlene, todo eran sollozos y caras tristes con excepción de los Malfoy y Snape

_- Se que esto debe ser muy triste para la mayoría de ustedes, mientras tanto, piensen que esto es una de las cosas que podemos cambiar una vez terminemos de leer estos libros - _Todos parecieron reflexionar las palabras de Dumbledore y aun tristes se sentaron en sus lugares a seguir con la lectura.

… **y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

_- Oh, mi niño - _decía en medio de sollozos Lily, aun dolida por las muertes que se avecinaban

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

—**Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

—**Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

—**Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. Y todo eso sobre tus padres...**

**Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos...**

**Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

_- ¡PERO COMO SE ATREVE! - _gritaba Lunático_ - decir eso enfrente de Harry - _terminó.

_- Tranquilo Lunático, no me importa lo que ellos opinen - _tranquilizó Harry a su casi tío.

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

—**Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

—**Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

—**Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

_- Harry, llámalo por su nombre, ese ser no merece el mas mínimo respeto de tu parte - _medio reprendió James a Harry.

_- Si papá, lo hago - _le respondió este con una sonrisa

—**Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

**»Algunos dicen que murió.**

_- ¿Albus, tú crees que haya muerto? -_le pregunto Alastor al profesor.

_- No, no creo, y el hecho de que haya siete libros en los cuales viene la clave para derrotarlo confirma mi teoría de que, no, Voldemort no murió esa noche - _le respondió.

_*¿Es que algún día terminara la guerra?* _se preguntaba la mayoría.

**No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance.**

La mayoría volteo a ver a Lucius que sonrió con arrogancia, Estaba seguro que si su señor caía sus influencias en el ministerio harían que se librara de Azkaban

**No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

**»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

Hermione golpeo a Harry en la pierna.

_- Hermione no me golpees - _le dijo Harry con una mueca.

_- ¡Deja de menospreciarte! - _le regaño su amiga, Harry iba a responder pero mejor se quedo callado. Hermione podía llegar a ser muy terca.

Algunos en la sala reían.

—**Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

—**No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

_- ¡Vaya Harry! Al fin aceptas que lo hiciste - _dijo con burla Ron

_- ¡Fue impremeditado! - _se defendió Harry_ - ¿hoy ustedes dos se levantaron con ganas de molestarme o qué? - _pregunto ofendido a sus dos amigos pero estos solo sonrieron.

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

— **¿Te das cuenta? —Dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

Harry bufó y los de su tiempo reían.

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

_- Ash, muggle impertinente - _dijo Canuto

- Nunca entendí porque no querían que fuera, era mejor para ellos, se libraban de mí durante diez meses - dijo Harry.

_- Ellos no querían que fueras feliz Harry - _le dijo Ginny a su novio.

— **¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? — dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

—**Si él quiere ir, un gran **_**muggle **_**como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo.**

_- ¡Hogwarts! ¡Hogwarts! - _cantaban los gemelos P.

**Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo.**

_-Pues yo lo veo igual de flaco cuatro ojos - _dijeron con burla los gemelos W.

_- Dejen de molestar a Harry - _les reprendió Mollyy los dos hermanos se callaron

**Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

—**¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE**

**ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

_- No prometo llevarle flores a su tumba - _dijo dramáticamente Edgar.

_- Si, mira que insultar a Dumbledore enfrente de Hagrid -_ decía Hestia

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

— **¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

Los bromistas se carcajeaban de risa.

_- Fuiste mi héroe ese día Hagrid - _le dijo Harry a su amigo.

- Un placer - le respondió este con una sonrisa y continúo con la lectura.

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos. Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

—**No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

_- Deberías ser merodeador honorario Hagrid - _le decía Lunático en medio de risas.

- ¿Merodeador? - preguntaron nuevamente los gemelos.

- _Les explico después - _les dijo Harry.

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

—**Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

— **¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

Dumbledore sonrió ante la lealtad de Hagrid.

— **¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

—**Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

_- CambioDeTemaNivelHagrid - dijo Charlie_

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

—**Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

Hagrid marcó la pagina y cerro el libro_ - Así termina el capitulo -_dijo con una sonrisa.

_- Bien, creo que sería mejor almorzar, quiero suponer que esa puerta lleva a las concinas ¿no es así?-_ les pregunto a los de futuro.

_-Si profesor, así debe ser - _le respondió Neville que conocía muy bien el funcionamiento de la sala.

_- Bien en lo que traigo los alimentos conversen una rato- _y diciendo eso se levanto de su siento y se fue.

* * *

><p>Hola, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.<p>

Ahora les contesto sus comentarios

**Coco:** Ya entendí y con respecto al incesto creo que otro ejemplo claro son los hijos de Gaunt. Respeto que no te guste, pero no te preocupes, no metere a la 3ra generacion aca y si lo llegara a hacer no haria esa pareja. Gracias por comentar.

**Nene:** la verdad no sé en qué fecha murieron los Prewett pero ya que a Regulus lo deje vivo siendo que muere en 1978 (creo) pues también deje vivitos a los gemelos :D saludos


	6. El callejón Diagon

**Disclairmer.**** La historia de Harry Potter así como sus personajes no me pertenecen. (Ya quisiera) le pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>***<strong>Hagrid marcó la pagina y cerro el libro_ - Así termina el capitulo -_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_- Bien, creo que sería mejor almorzar, quiero suponer que esa puerta lleva a las concinas ¿no es así?-_ les pregunto a los de futuro.

_-Si profesor, así debe ser - _le respondió Neville que conocía muy bien el funcionamiento de la sala.

_- Bien en lo que traigo los alimentos conversen una rato- _y diciendo eso se levanto de su siento y se fue.***

En cuanto el profesor Dumbledore se fue, Neville deseo que la Sala les brindara un comedor, pronto apareció una gran mesa con muchas sillas a su alrededor.

_- Genial Neville -_ le dijo Ron a su amigo.

_- Sabes muy bien como se ocupa esta sala hijo -_ Frank estaba asombrado de que en su tiempo nadie supiera de esa sala.

_- Si la verdad es que la entiendo muy bien -_ le respondió Nev a su papá.

_- ¿Y bien, ahora si nos explican lo de Los merodeadores?-_ preguntaron los gemelos W.

_- Pues no hay mucho que explicar, creo que es obvio -_ dijo con una sonrisa Ron

_- ¿Que tenemos que ver nosotros en esto? -_ preguntaron los tres merodeadores presentes.

_- ¡Ustedes son los merodeadores!._

_- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -_ dijeron a una sola voz y los gemelos W. sonriendo les contestaron _- Travesura Realizada - _y ambos junto con Sirius, Canuto y Cornamenta se fundieron en un abrazo dramático.

_- Nuestro legado Corni, ellos tiene nuestro legado -_ lloraba Canuto.

Mientras ellos se iban a platicar sobre bromas Lucius y Narcissa se llevaron a Draco para hablar a solas.

_- ¡De verdad es necesario que leamos esos estúpidos libros!_

_- Lucius cálmate ¿quieres?, hijo ¿es verdad que tu pediste que nosotros estuviéramos presentes?._

_- Si mamá - _a Narcissa se le inundo el pecho al oír esa palabra - _creo que ustedes merecen saber todos su errores, no me gustaría ver a papá en Azkaban otra vez - _y ante la pregunta silenciosa de

Lucius Draco continuó _- Si padre, cuando estuve es sexto año en Hogwarts, solo fueron unos meses, no debería decirlo pero es algo que necesitan saber, luego de la guerra Potter evitó que ambos fueran a la prisión- _ante eso Lucius no supo que decir además de un gruñido. _- Padre, no te convine seguir pinchando a los Weasley, porque en los libros tu yo del futuro hace cosas horribles y no querrás que se desquiten contigo además si eres inteligente sabrás darte cuenta que son nueve contra ti - _y con esto Draco dio por finalizada la conversación yéndose a sentar con Astoria que estaba platicando con Ginny en la mesa.

Canuto por su parte quería conversar con Regulus pero no sabía cómo empezar, al ver esto James le dio un empujoncito: _- Ve a hablar con él - _y armándose de valor fue a donde su hermano menor _ - Reg, quisiera hablar contigo - _y ante un asentimiento Regulus se levantó y acompaño a su hermano a una parte alejada de los demás.

Mientras Canuto platicaba con su hermano menor una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años llegó a la sala en medio de una bruma negra.

_-Hola a todos mi nombre es - _y mirando feo al matrimonio Tonks que ya sabían quién era, continuo - _Nymphadora Tonks aunque llaméenme Dora o Tonks - _dijo con una sonrisa apenada. Y se dirigió a abrazar a sus padres, principalmente a Ted que del año en que venía ya había muerto en su fuga del ministerio. Después se fue a abrazar a HarryBebé _- Oh, Harry, eras una monada - _dijo haciéndole pucheritos al bebé ante la sonrisas de la mayoría de los presentes y el sonrojo del Harry adulto, poco después llegó Dumbledore con la comida y falta decir que los Weasley varones y tanto Sirius como Canuto (que volvía de platicar con Regulus con una sonrisa que se le hizo más grande al ver la comida) se abalanzaron contra los platillos que fueron apareciendo en la mesa, Regulus sonrió, ya extrañaba el tragón de su hermano.

Después de varios:

_* ¡Sirius come decentemente! * _

_* ¡Ron, no hables con la boca llena! *_

_* No Bill, integta comeg la cagne cogcida * _

_* ¡Harry no te atragantes con la tarta de melaza que te puedes ahogar! *_

De parte de Marlene, Hermione, Fleur y Lily respectivamente y varias sonrisas de los demás.

Una vez que terminaron de comer todos se sentaron en sus lugares y Dora se sentara junto a los dos Remus y Sirius, se ofreció a leer el capitulo siguiente…

_- Bien, el capitulo de llama "_**El callejón Diagon**"-

Varios sonrieron ya que amaban ese callejón y Lily estaba algo triste ya que le hubiera gustado llevar a su bebé ella misma pero comprendió que si eran inteligentes podrían cambiarlo así que puso atención a la lectura.

Tonks leyó:

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados. **

_- ¿Porque? -_ preguntaron varios.

- _Me aferraba a la esperanza._

Varios no entendieron a que sereferia así que Tonks siguio leyendo.

**«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.» **

Todos sin exepcion voltearon a ver al Niño que vivio.

_- Solia tener sueños donde me pasaban cosas geniales, como ya no vivir con los Dursley - _casi todos se entristecieron al oir las palabras del niño.

**Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.**

**«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito... **

_- El sueño de todo muggle -_ murmuraron varios.

**Toc. Toc. Toc.**

—**Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.**

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico. **

_*El profeta_* pensaban algunos.

**Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior. **

_- Vivir lejos de los Dursley por 10 meses. Una genial perspectiva - _dijo soñadoramente Harry haciendo reir a varios en la sala.

**Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid. **

_- Oh, el animal quiere que le pages -_ acoto Alice.

_- Cariño, en ese momento el no podia saberlo._

Alice se sonrojó

—**No hagas eso.**

**Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

— **¡Hagrid! — dijo Harry en voz alta — Aquí hay una lechuza...**

— **Págala — gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. **

_- Deseguro eso te parecio extraño._

_- A esa altura no tanto mamá, digo, un hombre me acaba de hablar de magia maldiciones y esas cosas. _

Lily estaba de maravilla al ver que a su hijo no se le dificultaba llamarle mamá

**Busca en los bolsillos.**

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té...**

**Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

— **Dale cinco knuts —dijo soñoliento Hagrid. **

_- ¡Eso es mucho! En este tiempo cuesta dos knuts -_ dijo la profesora McGonagall. Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

— **¿Knuts?**

— **Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

**Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta. **

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

— **Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio ―**

**Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse. **

_- ¿Y ahora porque? -_ preguntaron con un poco de hastio Hermione y Ron

— **Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

— **¿Sí? — dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

—**Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia. **

Ante eso James comenzo a reir estruendosamente al igual que Canuto y Sirius.

La mayoria veían a Harry con diversion.

_- ¡Oigan! -_ les gritó a su padre y a sus padrinos - _yo no sabia nada de mi familia ¿recuerdan?._

Los tres merodeadores dejaron de reir.

_- Tu si que sabes arruinar un momento MiniCornamenta - _le dijo Canuto con una mirada fulminante.

_- Si, ni tenías que recordarnolos._

Tonks siguió leyendo.

—**No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza — ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

—**Pero si su casa fue destruida... **

_- Hijo no guardariamos el dinero en la casa - _le dijo Lily.

_*no alcanzaria el espacio*_ pensaba James pero no dijo nada.

— **¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

— **¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

— **Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba. **

_- ¡No desperdicies la comida! - _le gritó Ron.

- _Hmp, menos si hay traidores como los Weasley que la necesitan por ser tan pobretones - _dino con sorna Lucius.

_- Padre ¡cállate!_

Los hermanos Weasley estuvieron a punto de hechizar a Lucius pero al ver que este cerraba el pico se sentaron.

— **¿Gnomos?**

—**Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo.**

**Nunca te metas con los gnomos,**

**Harry. **

_- Pues no le quedó muy claro -_ le dijo Ron a Hermione en un susurro para que nadie eacuchara pero si fueron escuchados por Harry.

_- Oh ya callense -_ les dijo este.

_- Ustedes saben de que hablan esos tres -_ preguntó Edgar a los del futuro. Estos asintieron recordando aquella vez que la noticia fue publicada en el profeta pero no revelaron nada.

- ** Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. — Hagrid se irguió con orgullo — En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. **

_- Es algo que todos sabemos -_ murmuraron los merodeadores, los gemelos y el trio de oro

**¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

**Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

— **¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

— **Volando —dijo Hagrid. **

_- ¿Volando? -_ preguntaban la mayoria.

— **¿Volando?**

—**Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré.**

**Subieron al bote. **

_- ¿Y en que regresaron el trio de animales que tienes como familia?_

_- No lo sé -_ dijo Harry como respuesta a Tonks

**Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**

— **Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar — dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo — Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

— **Por supuesto que no — respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia. **

_- Logicamente quedrias ver mas magia, esta en tu sangre ser llamado por ella -_ dijo filosoficamente James.

**Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

— **¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. **

Los futuristas voltearon a ver al trio de oro.

Ellos aún se preguntaban como rayos habían salido vivios ese día

**Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida. **

_- Me hubieras preguntado lo que quisieras Harry._

_- Si Hagrid ahora lo sé -_ le contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

— **El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre — murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

— **¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? — preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

— **Por supuesto — respondió Hagrid —. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. **

_- ¡Pero si sólo es un Hufflepuff idiota!_

_- ¡Tío no insultes a los de mi casa!- _ Lo regañó Nymphadora.

_- Fuiste sorteada Hufflepuff - _decía con orgullo Ted y su hija solo asintió sonriente.

- _¿Pero cuando se hizo Ministro de Magia? -_ preguntó Arthur

_- En 1990 - _respondió Percy.

**Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos. **

_- Ves Nymphadora, no es que insulte a los tejones, sólo que este es un idiota - _le dijo Sirius a su sobrina.

Después leyeron la explicación de Hagrid acerca de lo que hacía un Ministerio de Magia. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que los muggles no supieran nada del mundo mágico.

_- Vaya Hagrid, tienes que ser más discreto -_le dijo James al semi-gigante cuando se leyó acerca de su reacción a los parquímetros. La profesora miró mal a Hagrid cuando este le dijo a Harry que quería tener un dragón, ella no quería ninguna de esas bestias cerca de sus alumnos. Y todos le recomendaron a Hagrid tomar algunas clases de _Estudios Muggles _cuando este le pidió a Harry que comprara los boletos del tren

**La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

— **¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

**Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

— **Bien — dijo Hagrid — Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**UNIFORME**

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

— **Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

— **Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

— **Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

— **Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

**LIBROS**

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

— **El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.**

— **Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.**

— **Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.**

— **Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.**

— **Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.**

— **Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.**

— **Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.**

— **Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.**

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

**1 varita.**

**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**

**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**

**1 telescopio.**

**1 balanza de latón.**

**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

— **¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? — se preguntó Harry en voz alta. **

— **Sí, si sabes dónde ir — respondió Hagrid.**

**Harry no había estado antes en Londres. **

Se oían diversos insultos para los Dursley en esos momentos**. **

**Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

— **No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia — comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.**

**Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. **

Risas se escucharon en la sala.

**Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. **

Los sangrepura se preguntaban que eran esas cosas.

**Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley? **

_- Ellos carecen de sentido humoristico hijo._

_- Si, eso fue lo que pensé papá. _

James sonrió. Su hijo era muy parecido a el y a su pelirroja.

**Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él. **

_- Como todo aquel que le conoce -_ dijeron los merodeadores.

—**Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**

**Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. **

Las mujeres de la sala asintieron. *Ese lugar necesita una limpieza* pensaban ellas.

**Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. **

_- De hecho así es Joven Potter_.

Harry le sonrió McGonagall, estimaba mucho a esa profesora.

**Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**

**Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. **

Las mujeres volvieron a asentir ante la diversion de loa hombres.

_- Mira Harry, piensas como mujer._

_- No Fred, es solo que no me gusta ser desordenado... - _Ron lo miro burlon _-... bueno, no tanto. _

_- El que tu vivas en un cuchitril no quiere decir que a los demás nos guste - _dijo Ginny defendiendo a Harry.

**Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

— **¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

— **No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

— **Buen Dios — dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry — ¿Es éste... puede ser...?**

**El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.**

—**Válgame Dios — susurró el cantinero — Harry Potter... todo un honor.**

**Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

— **Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

**Despues de eso, Hary estrecho las manos con muchos magos y brujas. Diggle se emocionó cuando Harry lo reconoció. Luego se topó con un mago llamado Quirrel que resultó ser prosefor de DCAO. **

**Deapues Hagrid se hizo oir.**

—**Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry. **

_- Gracias por sacarme de ahí Hagrid, es un poco sofocante._

_- Eres como Lily, no te gusta la fama._

_- Para nada papá._

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

—**Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla. **

_- Estúpido Quirrell - _murmuraban el trio dorado.

_-¿Enserio así es siempre? - _preguntaban a los del futuro.

_- Si, siempre ha sido así - _murmuraban ellos.

— **¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

—**Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?. **

_- Pues para ser profesor de DCAO es muy patetico -_ dijo Lunático.

Sus amigos sonrieron, Lunático se tomaba muy enserio esa materia.

**¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

—**Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry**

**Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.**

**El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

— **Bienvenido — dijo Hagrid — al callejón Diagon.**

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry y entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse. **

Los nacidos muggles sonreían.

_- La verdad es que la primera visita al Callejón Diagon es asombrosa._

Regulus miraba a Dorcas, se veía hermosa con sus ojos brillosos, aunque de esto solo su hermano mayor se dió cuenta.

**El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

— **Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

**Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. **

_- Como las arañas -_ picó George a Ron

_- Callate que tú copia va a sufrir cuando mamá se entere de mi fobia._

Fres que habia escuchado todo se asustó. **Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...». **

_- ¡Diecisiete! Eso es mucho -_ dijo Molly.

_- Mucho más para unos pobretones como ustedes._

_- ¡Usted callese! -_ le gritaron todos los hermanos Weasley a Lucius

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». **

Harry sonrió triste al acordarse de Hedwick

**Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» **

_- ¡Queremos una! -_ gritaron Cornamenta, Canuto y los Gemelos P.

_- Caballeros, ese modelo aún no sale -_ les intentó explicar McGonagall aunque a ella también le fascinaban las escobas.

**Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto.**

**Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

—**Gringotts — dijo Hagrid.**

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

—**Sí, eso es un gnomo — dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**

**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**

**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**

**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**

**Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**

**Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**

**Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**

**De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**

—**Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid. **

_- Creo que ni nosotros lo intentariamos ¿Verdad Cornamenta? -_

_- Eso sería estúpido de su parte James._

Hermione, Harry y Ron se empezaron a asustar.

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

— **Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

— **¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

— **La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro…**

_- ¡Yo quiero!_

_- Sirius ¡compórtate!_

_- ¿Cuál de los dos pelirroja? - _preguntó con sorna Canuto

_- ¡El que está hablando idiota!_

Ambos Sirius se encogieron con el grito.

_- Corni, tu esposa me grito feo - _le dijo con un pucherito a su amigo

- Te lo mereces.

Sirius y Canuto miraron feo a James pero este solo recibió un beso de Lily *mandilón* susurraban ambos.

…**sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. Éste frunció la nariz.**

Todos le aplaudieron a Harry por haber hecho enfadar al gnomo.

**Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

—**Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

**El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

—**Parece estar todo en orden.**

—**Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore — dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia **

Hagrid se ruborizó.

— **Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

_- ¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? -_ preguntó James

Harry sonrió _- Es lo mismo que yo pregunté -_le dijo Harry a su papá, este sonrió anchamente.

**El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

—**Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

**Griphook era otro gnomo. **

Los del trio de oro se miraron y gruñeron y los del pasado como sabían que no sacarían nada acerca de porque actuaban así mejor no preguntaron nada, Draco estaba preocupado, sabía que había conocido a Potter en el callejón Diagon, esperaba que no fuera tan malo.

**Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

— **¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry. **

James casi revoloteaba de alegría ya que pensaba igual que su cervatillo.

— **No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió. **

_- Hagrid, si es como Lily, no descansara hasta averiguar que es, tu solo le das mas cuerda-_ le dijo Marlene. Hagrid esperaba que no tuviera razón ya que McGonagall lo miraba feo.

**Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. **

_- Ash, odio esos carros - _murmuraban los Longbottom ante las risas de su amigos y bufidos de Hagrid, el también los odiaba.

**Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.**

**Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos.**

**Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. **

Todos miraban raro _- ¡Sentí que me perdía vale! -_les grito Harry y sus amigos mejor no dijeron nada.

_- Vale tío, no te enojes - _le tranquilizó Ron

**El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

**A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. **

_- ¿De verdad hay dragones? -_ preguntaban los del pasado a los del futuro.

_- ¿Porque nos preguntan a nosotros? - _les preguntó Ginny

_- Vienen del futuro…- _

_-…es obvio que saben más que nosotros. _

_- Pues se enteraran en los libros - _

**Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

—**Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita? **

_- Veras Harry, las estalactitas crecen en el techo de una cueva y las estalagmitas crecen en el suelo por el goteo de una estalactita. _

_- Gracias mamá, pero me quedo con la explicación de Hagrid._

—**Las estalagmitas tienen una eme — dijo Hagrid **

Todos sonrieron a la explicación de Hagrid.

— **Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

**Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.**

**Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió.**

**Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro.**

**Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce. **

_- Una pequeña parte de la fortuna Potter - _dijo James pero sin esa pizca de arrogancia, sino más bien feliz de que a su hijo no le falte nada materialmente hablando en el colegio.

— **Todo tuyo — dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.**

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

— **Las de oro son galeones — explicó — Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Griphook—.**

**Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio? **

_- No cgeo que quiega, siempge digcen lo migsmo. _

_- Una sola velocidad -_ terminó Bill

— **Una sola velocidad — contestó Griphook.**

**Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.**

**La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

— **Un paso atrás — dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció — Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

— **¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry.**

—**Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna. **

Los del trio de oro gruñeron, odiaban a ese duende.

**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

_- Y espero que así se quede todo el año Sr. Potter -_ le dijo McGonagall a Harry.

_- Eso hubiéramos querido profesora -_ y Harry le dio un zape a Ron

— **Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.**

**Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de**

**Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

— **Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme — dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones» **

Draco se movió en su asiento algo incomodo

— **Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts — Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.**

**Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

— **¿Hogwarts, guapo? — dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar — Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

**En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. **

Casi todos voltearon a ver a Draco y este los miro fulminantemente

**Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

— **Hola — dijo el muchacho — ¿También Hogwarts?**

— **Sí — respondió Harry.**

— **Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas — dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras**

Varios soltaron risitas.

_-Típico de un Malfoy - _dijeron algunos pero Lucius se quedo callado

—**. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera. **

McGonagall miró feo al chico y este se encogió de hombros.

**Harry recordaba a Dudley**

Ahora Draco miraba feo a Harry.

_- No te pases Potter._

_- Tienes que admitir que eras así- _esto provocó muchas risas.

— **¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

— **No —dijo Harry.**

— **¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?**

— **No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch. **

_- ¡Oh por favor James, no vayas a montar un drama!_

_- Pero cariño, mi hijo, MI HIJO, no sabe lo que es el quidditch -_ decía mirando a Harry como quisiera desheredarlo en ese mismo momento.

_- De hecho papá, no me gusta el quidditch - _James se quiso morir ante esto mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza preguntándose si se había casado con un hombre o con un niño _- ¡me encanta_! - gritó Harry con un puño en el aire ocasionando que todos se rieran incluido Harry pero a este se lo borro la sonrisa al ver la expresión de su padre_ - ¡Harry James Potter Evans! ¡Estarás castigado hasta que vayas a Hogwarts y entres en el equipo de tu casa! ¡¿Quedo claro?! ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a asustarme así! ¿¡entendiste?! - _Harry solo murmuro un _*si papá*_ pero cuando pensaban que volverían a la lectura, un bebé comenzó a llorar, claramente BebeHarry se había asustado con los gritos de su padre. _-James, has asustado al niño- _dijo con una voz terriblemente calmada que hasta el mismo Dumbledore se asustó, todos sabían que esa noche James dormiría en el suelo, este se sentó mirando medio mal a su hijo que lo veía con una sonrisa de disculpa pero James volteo la cara provocando más risas de su amigos.

— **Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

— **No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

— **Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de**

**Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece? **

_- ¡Oye!- _exclamó Tonks, pero como no quería hacer drama mejor siguió leyendo.

— **Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

— **¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

— **Ése es Hagrid — dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía— Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

—**Oh — dijo el muchacho —, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

—**Es el guardabosque — dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico. **

_- Y así empezó la enemistad más reñida de nuestro curso - _dijo con un susurro Hermione.

_- Harry, donde se lea que te has peleado en el colegio me vas a conocer._

_- Mamá fuiste tú la que se caso con un Merodeador._

Y ante eso Lily miro mal a James, el cual pensaba en las distintas maneras de torturar/matar a su hijo, eso era traición.

—**Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

— **Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad. **

Hagrid miro agradecido a Harry y este le sonrió. _* Hogwarts no era lo mismo sin él* _pensaba

— **¿Eso crees? — preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

— **Están muertos — respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

—**Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no? **

_- ¡Purista a la vista! - _gritó Canuto tirándose al suelo.

_- Tío ¡déjame leer!- y ante ese gritó Canuto se sentó._

— **Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres**

— **Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

— **Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

— **Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho. **

_- Por desgracia - _dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

— **¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.**

— **Nada — mintió Harry. **

_-Apuesto a que está deprimido por no saber casi nada del mundo mágico - _dijo Ron como si quisiera demostrar que conocía mucho a su casi hermano.

_- Nadie tomaría esa apuesta Ron, Harry es demasiado cabeza hueca como para deprimirse por todo._

_- Gracias Mione, es bueno saber que cuento contigo._

_- Así son los amigos hijo, te apuñalan por la espalda - _dijo dramáticamente James.

_*Si supieras* _pensaban los del futuro

**Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir.**

**Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

— **Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch?**

Insertar gemidos de parte de James.

— **Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch!**

— **No me hagas sentir peor — dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

— **... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir... **

_- Una reverenda estupidez si me permiten decir._

_- ¡Así se habla Hagrid!- _le aplaudían casi todos los de la sala.

— **Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo! **

_- Exactamente, la Srta. Evans es una gran bruja - _dijo el profesor Flitwick

Lily se ruborizaba pero le dijo: _- Gracias profesor pero ya no soy Srta. Evans sino Sra. Potter -_ el profesor solo le sonrió a la que algunos año9s atrás fue su mejor alumna.

— **Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch? **

_- ¡El mejor deporte del mundo!- gritaron cuatro voces_

_- ¡James! _

_- ¡Sirius! _

_- ¡Ron! _

_- ¡Cállense! - _gritaban Lily, Marlene y Hermione.

— **Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

— **¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

— **Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero... **

Hagrid se sonrojó, ahí estaba la jefa de dicha casa, pero esta no le dijo nada.

— **Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.**

— **Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin — dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre —. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

— **¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

— **Hace muchos años — respondió Hagrid. **

El trio dorado esperaban que Hagrid pudiera volver a hacer magia y en cierta manera, aprender a controlarla cuando se supiera que el no fue el culpable de lo que pasó hacia 30 años.

**Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

—**Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley **

_- ¡Pensamiento de merodeador! - _gritaron Sirius, Canuto y James

—**No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

**Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas.**

**Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada).**

**Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry**

— **Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. **

— **No tienes que...**

— **Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán... **

_- ¡Oye! - _reclamaban los Longbottom

**y no me gustan los gatos, **

McGonagall y Hermione miraban a Hagrid medio feo

…**me hacen estornudar. **

_- Oh, entonces es comprensible - _dijo Hermione

**Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**

**Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**

**Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

— **Ni lo menciones — dijo Hagrid con aspereza— No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. **

_- Oh, gracias Hagrid, por sacarlo de esa cabaña fea, por llevarlo al callejón, por el regalo, por todo - _sollozaba Lily en los brazos de su esposo.

_- No tienes que agradecer Lily, seguro que mi yo del futuro lo hace encantado._

**Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.**

**Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando. **

_- Como todos - _mencionaron algunos.

**La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. **

_- La primera varita fabricada por la familia Ollivander - _ dijo Dumbledore

**Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

—**Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.**

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

**Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas enla penumbra del local.**

—**Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

—**Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter — No era una pregunta —Tienes los ojos de tu madre ― Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos. **

_- Siempre me he preguntado cómo logra acordarse de todas las varitas que ha vendido - _se decía Hermione

_- Nunca ha querido revelar su secreto, y por lo que veo nunca lo hará, tal vez, solo tenga una muy buena memoria - expuso el profesor Dumbledore. _

_- Gracias a eso supuse que mamá era muy buena en Encantamientos y papá en Transformaciones - _dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

_- ¿También te dijo la descripción de la mía? _- Harry solo asintió

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

—**Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. **

James en un gesto infantil abrazo a su varita como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo.

**Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

—**Y aquí es donde...**

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco. **

_- ¡Eso es descortés! - _gritó Molly

—**Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso — dijo amablemente — Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en lasmanos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...**

**Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

—**¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

—**Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

—**Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

Hagrid se entristeció al recordar eso.

— **Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.**

— **Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.**

— **Oh, no, señor — dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado. **

_- Y así como no sabes cambiar de tema sin que se den cuenta, amigo Hagrid, tampoco sabes disimular - _le dijeron los gemelos P.

_- Necesitas quien te enseñe Hagrid - _decían los gemelos W. con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

_- ¡Ustedes no van a enseñarle nada! -_ y los gemelos se callaron al oír el regaño de su madre.

— **Mmm — dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid —**

**Bueno, ahora, Harry... Déjame ver. — Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

— **Eh... bien, soy diestro — respondió Harry.**

— **Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. — Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza.**

**Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

**De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

— **Esto ya está — dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry**

**Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala. **

_- Esa no me gusta, la madera de haya es muy sensible - _decía Lily como si estuvieran en Ollivander comprando la varita de su hijo.

**Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

— **Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba... **

_- Esa tampoco es muy resistente._

**Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó. **

— **No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo. **

_- Esa es muy dura - _dijo James que se había puesto en el mismo plan que Lily.

**Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

—**Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible. **

Harry sonrió recordando su varita, Merlín gracias que se pudo reparar.

**Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

— **¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...**

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso». **

_- ¿Qué es tan curioso?_

_- Mira chucho pulgoso, si me dejaras leer…-_

_- Tranquila Tonks -_

_- Es que Remus, me interrumpe - _dijo con un pucherito Tonks que hizo que Remus sintiera remolinos en el estomago.

— **Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

**El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

— **Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz. **

_- Varitas gemelas - _susurraban la mayoría

_- Bueno, eso te da ventaja ¿no? - _dijo una no muy convencida Lily.

**Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

— **Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... **

Sus padres sonrieron orgullosos

**Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas. Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho.**

**Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**

**Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry. **

Este sonrió recordando a su lechuza

**Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

— **Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo. **

_- Oh gracias Hagrid - _dijo una ya calmada Lily_ - estoy segura que muy pocas personas antes habían sido tan amables con mi bebé - _Harry se sonrojo por como lo llamaba su mamá

**Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño. **

_- Y ahí vamos, con los complejos de inferioridad nivel Potter - _dijeron con un suspiro los dos mejores amigos del niño que vivió. Este los miró feo.

— **¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

— **Todos creen que soy especial — dijo finalmente— Toda esa gente del Caldero**

**Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia.**

**¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

**Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

— **No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso. **

_- Los mejores años los pasas en Hogwarts - _Decían la mayoría.

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

— **Tu billete para Hogwarts — dijo —. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

**El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba. **

_- ¡OH NO! - _bramó Hagrid

_- ¿¡Que pasa!? _

_-No le dije a Harry como entrar al andén._

_- No te preocupes Hagrid, fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho por mí - dijo con una sonrisa Harry._

_- De acuerdo, ahora, ese es el final, ¿quien lee? -_preguntó Tonks - el capitulo que sigue se llama "El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos"

_- Yo leo…-_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, esque mi mami no me deja usa la pc cuando tengo semestrales :D pero ya mero terminan.<strong>

**¡Review! asi me hacen feliz y me apuro a escribir :3 y si dejan algunos en el próximo capitulo ****les pongo la conversación de Canuto con Reg :D (sin chantajear eee)**

**No se sorprendan si ven caritas en los capitulos siguientes, no puedo contenerme de ponerlas :3**

**Ahora les contesto:**

**- **Tranquila **Krohearts44 **ya lo actualizé :D gracias por comentar ;)

- **Coco **me olvidé completamente de Snape en este capitulo xD pero Snape se porta mal en toda la heptalogía :D ... Ellos viajan de diferentes años entre 1995 y 1999 (Sirius de 1996, Fred, Remus y Tonks de 1998 y los demás de 1999 ) ... Gracias a ti :3


End file.
